No Matter What
by MusicChannySkyscraper
Summary: Final season of Loving the Enemy. Sonny and Chad must keep their love a secret after a threat from Tawni, but this is proven hard when ex-cast member Mandy comes and swears revenge. Will love survive through the problems? Will Channy be true no matter what?
1. The Morning After

**Heya y'all. So who's excited for the final season of Loving the Enemy? _ME! _I know you are, voice in my head, lol. I know, last season, it's so sad :( But don't worry! It's about 20/25 more episodes before the end, and about 2 or 3 new characters too :) So read on! Oh, and I gave up the whole song thing, K? And if "the morning after" is a song, then lol ;)**

**Chapter 1-The Morning After**

Sonny's POV

I wake up in Chad's guest room after the most amazing night of my life. He let me stay in his guest room, and Mom will be heading over tomorrow, so I'll see her then.

I hear a knock on the door, and Chad's Mom, Lola, sticks her head around the door.

"Morning, Sonny," She smiles, "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did thanks." I say, and suddenly, Emily walks in. She's almost 2 now, and she's already walking. And to think, I saw her when she was only 6 months old. She smiles, hugging me tight. I haven't seen her since I met Chad's Mom and Cai that time.

"Guess who?" Cai sticks her head around the door too, and I hug her tight.

"Cai!" I say, "It's great to see you again!"

"You too!" She says, "Are you good?"

"Never better, my friend." I smile, "Never better."

Then, I hear Chad's voice from behind the door. "Are you decent?" He asks me, and I roll my eyes.

"Come in, Chad." I say, and he enters, his hair sticking up a little from sleep. Ah, just how I like it.

"Good night?" He asks.

"Perfect." I laugh, "And you?"

"Can't you tell?" He asks, pointing to his hair, and I laugh. Chad's major sign of having a good night is his messed up hair, really because it means he gets to treat it even more the next day.

I smile, before looking at the clock and realising it's 11.30.

"Oh no!" I say, running to the closet with my little bag of clothes in. "I have to get ready for work…"

"Don't worry about it." Chad smiles, "I've got us both the day off, Mr Condor says it's OK."

"But, the show, and my friends, I need to help them…"

"Sonny." Chad puts his finger on my lips and smiles, "It's OK. They'll be fine without you-not as good, but they'll be fine. Besides, it means we get to spend some quality time together."

I grin, following Chad out of the room as Chad's phone goes off. He reads the text and chuckles.

"What is it?" I ask, and he hides the phone.

"Nothing." He tells me, suddenly shy.

"Who was it?" I ask.

"Oh, just Trevor telling me how work is going without me." He says, leaning back, "They're suffering without me."

Cai comes along, taking the phone and reading it. "_Plan worked_." She sneers, "_Randoms are covered in goo, looks hilarious. Wish you could see it._"

I glare at Chad and he smiles, a little guilty. "Yeah, um, I planned something last week to get back at your friends."

"For what?" I ask, and he shrugs.

"Stuff."

"Ah," Cai says, "And here's the picture." She shows me a picture of my cast-mates, covered in green goo, and Chad smiles a little, holding in laughter. "Busted, Chad."

"Sorry about that." He says, shrugging, and I smile a little.

"As long as it doesn't hold back our relationship." I say, as Chad gets another text.

"Hold on a sec, Sonny," He says, before reading it, making a face that says "Oops. Messed up big time."

He turns back to me, smiling a fake smile.

"Let's not tell anyone about us." He grins, and I sigh.

"Why not?" I ask.

He sighs, "That text was Tawni. She's really mad and says if I, and I quote: _If you even lay your grubby little drama-paws on Sonny ever again, I will burn **both** of you to a crisp and your show will be history_."

"Whoa." I say, "Harsh."

"Let's just think of it as our little secret." He smiles, and I nod.

"I see what you mean," I say, "If they find out we're dating, we'll both be dead in 5 seconds flat."

Chad laughs, "Yeah, your friends are pretty protective, aren't they?"

I nod, shaking my head slightly. My friends really are over-protective, but I love them.

"So, this is out secret?" I say, and Chad nods. "So, should I really be here?"

Chad shrugs, before smiling a little. "OK, we'll start the act tomorrow. We have a special day planned."

I grin, hugging Chad tight, before he grabs me by the hand and takes me out to his car, as excited as I am. I look down at the beautiful charm bracelet Chad's give me and come up with some crazy story to tell my friends about how I got it. It doesn't matter now though, now it's just me and Chad, and nothing will get between us. Nothing will stop us this time.

**:) REVIEW FOR MORE!**


	2. A Visitor?

**Heya, y'all! Good day for u guys! In the honour of Valentine's Day, I will update this story as fast as I can for this whole rest of the day. I would've made a Valentine's Day special, but it would be all mushy, slushy...we'd all prefer drama, right? Right! So, let's go! ...**

**Chapter 2-A Visitor?**

Sonny's POV

I walk into my dressing room the next day, smiling my Sonny smile. Or should I say, my Sonny-because-of-Chad smile. No, maybe not. If I call it that, the cast are gonna know we're dating again, and that will mean that we're dead.

Yesterday was amazing. We took a picnic down to Sonny Falls, talked, laughed, before having a little swim. We just forgot everything-our shows, the press, Chad's condition which seems to really not be bothering him **(A/N: Remember? Tachycardia? Yeah, I forgot myself until I read it again the other day and I was like…oh yeah…)**. Nope, everything was just fine, just the way a normal relationship should be. Only one problem-this isn't a normal relationship-it's a secret one. Only Chad's family and my Mom know that we're dating again. We had dinner in a private location that Chad didn't tell me the name of. It was amazingly tasty-Italian. I love Italian. So Chad does know stuff about me…

"Hello? Earth to Sonny?" I hear a voice say. I jump and turn to see Tawni sat in her make-up chair, facing me. "You OK? I've been calling you for 2 minutes now."

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say, "It's just been a crazy few weeks."

I notice some green still in her hair and hold back a chuckle. I'm guessing that's from Chad's little prank yesterday.

"Where were you yesterday?" She asks, and I sigh.

"I felt a little ill," I say, coughing for good measure.

"You sure?" She says, "Because last time you were ill, it was all to get Chad to help us, thank you very much."

I smile, shaking my head, "No, I was ill." I say, and she shrugs, turning back to her mirror.

There's a knock on the door, and Chad comes bursting in.

"Hey!" He says, but stops when I draw my hand over my throat, and he notices Tawni in the corner, "Hey, Randoms." He saves, and Tawni shrugs and faces her mirror. "Sonny, you left this at my house," He whispers, handing me a shirt of mine, before pulling further away from me.

"Fine!" I yell.

"Fine!" He says, walking to the door.

"Good!"

"Good!" He says, before mouthing, "I'll call you." He goes to open the door, but Marshall is stood in it, smiling.

"Hey, Marshall." I say, "Everything OK?"

"Yes, Sonny," He says, "I have some great news for you, well, two pieces of news."

I see Chad standing in the background, listening in.

"What's up?" I ask.

"First of all, your friend KC will be visiting." **(A/N: LOLChanny819, that's right, isn't it?) **He says, and I smile. KC was my second best friend, after Lucy, and I've missed her so much. I haven't seen her since So Random was given a year's leave, now she's finally coming over! I can't wait!

"What's the other news?" I ask, and he smiles.

"Do you remember Mandy? The girl on the show before you?"

I smile. Mandy was a big inspiration of mine. "Yeah?"

"She's visiting as well, to star on an episode of So Random for old times sake, while she's visiting in Hollywood."

"Mandy's coming?" I grin, "I've always wanted to meet her!"

I see Chad in the background, the look on his face becomes slightly confused. "Wait…Mandy's coming?" He asks, and Marshall nods. He looks confused, to Marshall, to me, to Tawni, back to me, back to Marshall.

"Chad?" I ask, "Everything OK?"

He looks at me again, shaky. "Uh…I've gotta go!" He yells, running out of the doorway and down the hall. I follow him out, but can't catch up with him.

I go back into the dressing room, sighing. "Do you think Chad;s OK?" I ask Tawni, and she sighs.

"You have a lot to catch up on."

"So…will you tell me?" I ask, and she laughs.

"No, since he's your ex-boyfriend, I'll let you find out for yourself."

I go to protest, but remember she doesn't know that Chad and I are…an item again.

I sigh, deciding to try and find out on our next secret date…maybe Chad just has a problem with Mandy. She was a Random after all, he probably found her as annoying as he finds the others, and about as interesting and attractive as the dog mess on your shoe. This will be no problem, and I'm not going to be rude to Mandy about anything, especially the fact that I took her job-I'm not that stupid. I'll just try to be my usual, sunny (or Sonny) self.

**Like that? LOL. Anyway, let's move on from my not-so-funny joke and I'll go write chapter 3! Mandy's coming! Yay! (and so u know, I'm not gonna make Mandy a total meanie...yet. I don't want her to be cruel all the time, k?)**

**REVIEW! :D**


	3. She's Here!

**Hey guys! Here's another episode! I'm gonna try another one, but I don't think I'll have time. I'll try though. Oh, and u probably noticed, but I decided to not make this story a T. I started a K+ and I'll end a K+. Hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Chapter 3-She's Here!**

Sonny's POV

Two weeks later, I arrive at my dressing room carrying the day's props. I smile and drop them when I see the two people in front of me. First of all, I notice my second best friend in the whole entire world, and one of the girls who inspired me to go for the part in So Random.

KC smiles in front of me, screams, and runs at me.

"I've missed you so much, Sonny!" She laughs, hugging me, and I hug her back.

"I missed you too!" I say, grinning, and I look over her shoulder to see another big inspiration-yes, the one and only, Mandy (insert last name here, I honestly have no idea).

I squeal, running over to her, and she smiles.

"Hey, Mandy!" I say, hugging her, "You are such a big inspiration of mine, and I love your work on So Random! I miss you being on the show!"

"Aw, it's OK," She laughs, a familiar laugh that shows that she's really happy. Hmm…who do I know who laughs like that? "You took over, and you're amazing!"

I grin at this, "Thank you! It's great to hear that! But, then, I did get my inspiration from you, and…"

"Hey!" I hear a voice say, and the three of us turn to see Tawni sat by her vanity smiling. "Well, three quirky girls in my dressing room, my life has officially got worse."

Mandy sighs, rolls her eyes, and smiles, "Good to see you too, Tawni."

Tawni smiles and nods. "It's been different without you, Mandy."

"Thanks." She smiles, "I can't wait for Friday! Just like old time's sakes."

"I know," Tawni smiles, not sounding like she means it at all, and I sigh.

"Don't worry, Mandy." I say, "I'm exited! We could fit you into the Check It Out Girls and Sicky Vicky and…so much!"

Mandy and I carry on with ideas, with KC for help, and I smile in my head. This week is gonna be so much fun!

A few minutes later, there's a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yell, and Chad enters, smiling.

"Hey, Sonny, I needed to…" He stops when he sees us sat in the middle of the room. I see him stare at Mandy in a creeped-out way, before running out of the room.

"Do you think he's OK?" I ask, and Mandy shrugs.

"I'm sure he's fine," She says, "You know Chad-total drama king. You know? The So Random/Mackenzie Falls rivalry?"

I nod, trying to hide my real feelings, "Of course! I hate Chad. _HATE_."

"Yeah," Mandy nods, "Well, he's a total drama king, like I said. Probably just forgot to lock the door to his dressing room or something."

I shrug, continuing with work. I hate to say it, but Mandy's right. Chad's a total drama king, it's probably just nothing.

Chad's POV

I run into my dressing room, slamming the door shut. It was her…great, she's here alright. I was hoping somehow she'd decided to never come again. Never mind though, because she's here, right now. She's sat in there with my secret girlfriend. Perfect. Just perfect.

I jump at a knock on the door before calming myself down. It's fine. Sonny was gonna come over anyway. It must be her.

"Sonny?" I answer, smiling, before seeing who it is and sighing deeply. "Mandy."

"Hey, Chaddy!"

**:):):) This is where Mandy gets to be the one to blame, kinda, if you like :)**


	4. Obsessive

**Heya! Sorry it's been so long, but I've been finishing off old stories, starting newer ones, the ideas for this one kinda got lost. I remember what I thought of now, so, uh, here you go! :D**

**Chapter 4-Obsessive**

Chad's POV

For a few seconds, or what feels like an hour, I stand there, watching Mandy smile at me, and I freak out. I run to the opposite side of the room, and she follows me, hugging me. I shudder.

Let me explain; Mandy was, uh, obsessed with me until she came to So Random, or so she claims. She used to always tell her cast that she hated me, and they believed her. I don't see why though-she was never a great actress. She really was obsessed, asking me out all the time. There was _no way _I'd ever date her, remember? I hated So Random back then, and I was a little creeped out by obsessed fans, even though, well, duh, they were all right to be obsessed with this…wait a sec, I'm past that now. Anyway, my point is, this girl always scared me, and I really, _really _don't want her here.

"I missed you, Chaddy." She says, and I shudder again.

"Mandy…_what _are you doing here?" I ask, trying not to notice as she caressed my cheek.

"I came back to see my boyfriend."

Another shudder, like when Tawni walks past.

"I never was your boyfriend." I say, "And I never will be."

I push her away, and she's pouting.

"But I heard you broke up with that Sonny Munroe girl."

I sigh, "I know, but…" I go to tell her we're back together again, but then remember that Sonny and I weren't gonna tell anyone about our little secret, "…I have a new girlfriend now."

"Oh, do you?" She asks, and I nod, "Who is she? Can I meet her?"

"Uh…no." I say, "There's no way I'm introducing you to her."

"Chad?" A voice says behind the door. "Can I come in?"

Uh-oh. It's Sonny.

"Who's that?" Mandy asks, and I stutter.

"No-one." I say.

"Chad?" Sonny's voice repeats, "Are you in there?"

"Do you want me to get the door?" Mandy asks, heading to the door, but I pull her away, dragging her into my private gym, before slamming the door shut behind her.

"Stay. In. There." I say to her, and she sighs.

"Why?"

"Shh!"

She stays quiet, probably to hear what's going on. I try to forget that she's there, and open the door to see Sonny's smiling face.

"Everything OK?" She asks, "You ran out at the sight of Mandy, is everything OK between you two?"

"Yeah," I lie, "Everything's fine. You know, it's coz of the rivalry and everything."

"But…you don't do that with any of the others."

"I know." I say, "But…thanks to you, I've got used to them and can put up with them…just about."

She laughs, "Good. See you later then?"

I nod, "Sure."

Sonny shuts the door behind her just as Mandy comes out of the gym, grinning.

"Was that just Sonny?" She asks, and I sigh.

"Uh…yeah."

"What was she doing here?"

"Um…" _Improvise, improvise, improvise… _"She was checking to see if I was OK."

Nice. Any idiot could've come out with that lame excuse. Oh well, Mandy seems to have bought it.

"Why would she do that if she's your ex?"

Or not.

"Uh…she's very caring. She cares about all her ex-boyfriends. James Conroy, she still texts him everyday."

It's a lame made-up example, but Mandy seems to buy it, just about. Until another knock comes at the door.

"Hide!" I whisper-yell, pushing a confused Mandy back into the gym, as Sonny re-enters.

"Oh, and one more thing." Sonny says, "I wanted to talk to you about…later." She winks. I hear a snicker behind me and worry Mandy's watching the whole thing. I don't want to look back though. Instead, I smile at Sonny.

"Uh…" I drop my voice to a whisper, "I'll pick you up at seven."

"Why are you whispering?" She whispers back, laughing a little. I hint to the gym.

"Someone's in there." I say, and Sonny gasps.

"Sorry, I'll go."

She leaves the room, still smiling, completely unsure of the problems that occur as soon as Mandy steps out of the gym, grinning.

"Sonny and you?" She laughs, and I panic. "You guys are…together again?"

**OK, I don't know about you, but Mandy's starting to scare me... :P**

**REVIEW PLZ! :D**


	5. If

**Two updates today! Yay! Happy now LOLChanny819? LOL. Anyway, can't update much more after this, going to my cousin's for his birthday, so enjoy! Gonna go write more of a new story...**

**Chapter 5-If...**

Chad's POV

Mandy's smile gets wider and wider, until I'm sure she looks like the Cheshire Cat.

"Will you stop that?" I yell, as she stares me down with those big, green, beady eyes.

She laughs, "I still can't get over it…_you_ and _Sonny_?"

I nod.

"What happened to the Chad Dylan Cooper that hated all Randoms, huh? That's the one I fell for."

I try to ignore the last comment, sighing. "Sonny happened to me."

"Aww," She smiles, "You really like her!" I nod, and she squeals. "Wait…why were you two so secretive about it back there?"

I sigh, wondering why I'm confessing all to a girl I never really liked, or wanted to know, or even paid attention to that much, "Sonny and I have had…problems with her cast in the past…so we decided to keep it a secret."

Mandy smiles, as if she's thought of something in that evil genius mind of hers, before heading for the door.

"Wait!" I yell, hoping she's not going to do what I think she's doing, "Please promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Why?" She asks, and I sigh.

"Because I really like Sonny. Please don't ruin this for us."

She sighs, before smiling, getting another idea.

"Uh-oh."

She grins, "I won't tell anyone if you do one thing for me."

"Which is…?"

Sonny's POV

I arrive back at my dressing room. It seems everyone has left for rehearsal.

"Hey, Sonny," I hear a voice say behind me, and turn to see KC stood there, smiling. I hug her tight, laughing. I haven't been able to properly talk to her, thanks to rehearsal and what happened with Chad.

"KC!" I smile, "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too!" She replies, also laughing, "Everyone's been watching you on So Random at home, you've been awesome!"

"Aw, thanks." I blush, and she smiles. "So, anything happening back at Wisconsin?"

"Na, not really," She says, "But what about here? I bet you're having an amazing time! And I heard you had a boyfriend." She smiles, before mouthing the words "Chad Dylan Cooper" and squealing.

"Oh, yeah," I say, trying to hide the fact that Chad and I are still dating, "About that…"

"Hey, Sonny, we have a problem…" I hear another voice say behind me and turn to see Chad stood there. Great.

KC gasps, just like Lucy that time. "Oh. My. Chad."

Chad laughs, "Wow, Sonny, it's another one of your friends with great TV star tastes."

I smile, "Yeah, she's a big fan. So, the problem…?"

"Oh, yeah," He says, and I notice he's holding an arm. He drags the owner of the arm into my room and holds it up, pointing to her, "She's the problem."

"Mandy?" I ask, "What's the problem with Mandy?"

He sighs, "You do not wanna know."

"Uh, I do," I say, "That's why I'm asking."

"Mandy knows…" He realises KC is still here and drops his voice, "…the secret."

"And?" I ask, and he sighs.

"You have no idea what mine and Mandy's relationship was like…"

Mandy beams, "You admitted it! We were in a relationship!"

She squeals, and I realise Chad's problem.

"Mandy's your ex-girlfriend?" I ask, and get mixed replies as Chad screams out a no and Mandy laughs out a yes. "Well, which is it?"

Chad laughs, "The only relationship was inside Mandy's head. We never dated-although that's what she's always wanted."

"So…our problem is…?"

Mandy smiles, "Don't worry, I won't tell your secret…"

"If?" Chad asks, knowing there's an if, and Mandy laughs.

"As long as Chad pretends to date me for a little while…"

"NO!" Is the immediate response from Chad, as he starts to lead her out of the room, "I'd rather everyone knew about me and Sonny, at least we're good together. So, peace out, go ahead, tell the world, get outta my life…"

"Wait." I tell Chad, and he stops.

"Sonny, please don't say you're on her side for this." He begs.

"Well, think about it, Chad, if everyone knows you're 'dating' Mandy, no-one will suspect that you're dating me too!"

"I'm not too sure, Sonny," He says, "What if we're caught together? What if people start to think I'm cheating? Everything will just be even worse."

I sigh, "We're just gonna have to risk it."

"Wait." KC says, stood next to me, and I realise she's been stood there the whole time. "What the heck is this big secret?"

Chad sighs and I smile, putting a friendly arm around her. "Honey," I say, "You've got a lot of catching up to do."

**Thanks for reading! ;)**

**Can't wait to make Chad suffer...I'm so mean to this guy :P**

**REVIEW TO MAKE CHAD'S SUFFERING LESS! :D**


	6. Sure

**New chappie! Yay! Nice sunny (or should i say Sonny) day and I'm inside listening to Demi and typing :P Oh well, hope it's worth it!**

**Chapter 6-Sure**

Sonny's POV

At home later that day, me and KC sat at home watching TV and drinking hot cocoa, while I explain everything to her.

"Oh, I get it!" She smiles, and I laugh. "So, you and Chad are still dating."

"Yep."

"And…you really like him, don't you?"

I smile, "Yeah, I really do. He's changed. He's no longer the Hollywood jerk, the most hated puppy shover. He's a whole lot better, and I'm sure you'll really get to like him."

"Me too." She says, "He seems really cool."

"Believe me; he is."

She laughs, before lying back, sipping from her cup and watching as the celebrity news comes on TV.

"It's high school graduation soon." She tells me, "I can't wait! I've been accepted into Stanford University!"

I smile, "Oh, KC, I'm so proud of you!" I hug her tight, laughing. It was always a dream of ours, me, KC and Lucy, to go to Stanford together, well, next to my dream of being found by So Random. Now that dream has been fulfilled, I don't know if my other dream is as wanted anymore.

"Was Lucy accepted too?" I ask, and she nods.

"It'll be so fun! It's in California, so we'll be closer to you. We can visit you all the time, and you can visit us."

I smile, "It will be so cool!"

"I know!"

She hugs me tight, smiling, and I laugh. I love my friends.

We turn to the TV, sipping from our cups, before we hear a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I say, getting up to the door.

"Um…Sonny?" KC says.

"Yeah?"

"You…uh…" She hints to above her mouth, before sighing, "Never mind."

I shrug, heading to the door, and I open it to see Chad stood there, wearing a smile that fades a little to a smirk when he sees me.

"Uh, Sonny," He says, "You have a cocoa 'stache."

I laugh, wiping my mouth, before turning to KC, who's laughing.

"Hey," She says, "I tried to warn you."

"So, what's up, Chad?" I ask, and he sighs.

"Why does something have to be wrong?" He asks, "Can't I just come see my favourite girl and her friend?"

I sigh, "Chad. I know something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong!" He insists, and I sigh.

"You're nervous for your date with Mandy, aren't you?"

He laughs, "Nervous? Ha! Chad Dylan Cooper is not nervous."

"Really?"

"Really." He says, before the _too cool _act fades and he shudders.

"Aw," KC says, "Ittle-wittle Chaddy's scared?"

He sighs, "OK, so I'm a little worried. I'll be fine though."

"You sure you can handle this?" I ask him, and he smiles.

"Watch me."

He leaves the room, head high, but even I can see he's still a little worried about this. I heard that Mandy was obsessed with him, so this night might be a little hard on him. Hey, maybe she'll tone it down though. I asked her not to be too hard on him, so you never know.

2 hours later, and KC and I hear a news report we didn't expect to be out so fast.

"It seems that nothing can beat Chad Dylan Cooper down. After break-up with Hollywood's sweetheart, Sonny Munroe, Chad has been seen tonight around Hollywood with ex-Random, Mandy Thomas **(A/N: Random last name :P) **who before was seen as an enemy to the previous bad-boy. First Sonny, now Mandy, is Chad using all previous enemies now as girlfriends?"

"Great." I sigh, "I hope no-one takes that the wrong way."

"Well, maybe not." KC says, a phone in her hand, "According to these texts, Chandy is pretty popular."

"Chandy?" I ask, heading to see the texts. The first is from Tawni. "_Hey, Sonny_…This is my phone!" I yell. She shrugs, and I sigh, before reading more, "_Have you seen the news about Chad and Mandy? Better her than you, right? Aparently, Chandy's the new Channy._"

I sigh, "Wow. Maybe so."

"Are you sure you're OK with this?" KC asks, and I nod.

"Absolutely." I say, "It's not like he's gonna fall for her or anything. I know he loves me, and I love him."

"I understand." She smiles, as I stare at the text, wishing I'd never read it.

**Hoping u liked it! :D Review plz xxx**


	7. Clear Mind

**Heya guys. A little down right now coz my friend's being horrid to me. What are friends for, eh? Anyway, hope you like this chapter, it;s more of a filler but oh well...**

**Chapter 7-Clear Mind**

Chad's POV

I'm at my dressing room the next day, erasing every article on the internet of me and Mandy or 'Chandy' *shudder* being the new 'Channy'. Sure, Sonny and I felt pressured when we were given our pet name, Channy, but I sure prefer being part of Channy to being part of 'Chandy'. Ugh, it sounds like a chocolate bar name. **(A/N: LOL, got that from MiiMyselfandTime's last review. Xxx) **I guess you could say, groan, Chandy is very unexpected, and loved. Why do people think me and Mandy together is good? It's just…weird! I don't like this one bit, but hey, if it makes the idea of me and Sonny go away so we can enjoy our relationship in peace, then I'm all for it. As long as each date with Mandy is over by 9 o'clock at night…or in the morning. What am I saying? I never get up at nine, beauty sleep…not that I need it. …What was I saying? Oh, yeah. My point is-if Sonny and I can have our relationship away from the public this time, I'll do anything for it. The public is what's wrecked our relationship about 5 times now…well, it was my fault, but it was started by the press. Anyway, moving on…

Last night was interesting. As soon as people spotted me with a girl that wasn't Sonny, they started to ask questions. I don't even think they remembered who Mandy was until someone went, "First Sonny, now Mandy? I thought you hated So Random! Why are you dating so many Randoms?" Let's just say, I may have gained and/or lost a lot of fans last night. Dunno which way though. I hope I gained many So Random based fans. Although, I may have lost a lot of Sonny Munroe fans and definitely CDC fans. That is why my Chad-o-meter is now at 700,000 fans. I think it's dropping slowly…oops, make that 699,999 fans. If I hadn't banned her from my Flitter page, I'd think Amber was up to something again. This is why I thought this idea was bad, but hey, like I said, secret Channy. No-one knows…apart from Sonny's friend KC and Mandy. And of course us. And that's fine.

I hear a knock on the door, and I hope it's not Mandy.

"Hey, Chad."

Phew. It's KC.

"Have you seen Sonny?"

"No," I say, "But she's probably at So Random rehearsals."

"'Fraid not." She says, "I hope she's OK."

"Oh, I know where she'll be." I say, getting up from the computer, "Lemme drive you."

"OK then." She smiles, and I lead her out to my car, before driving to Sonny Falls.

Sonny's POV

I sigh, looking up at the sky, clearing my mind and thinking random thoughts on the rock at Sonny Falls. It's so calm here, and I need to think.

I think about Chad and his little 'relationship' with Mandy. It seemed to go well last night, and I'm hoping he didn't develop any feelings for her. What am I thinking? Chad hated Mandy yesterday, it's not like I'll barge into his dressing room later and find the two of them making out. …and MOVING ON!

Exams are coming up. OK, so I know I have a career in Hollywood and everything, but So Random won't last forever. When it stops, if I can't get another job in Hollywood, I'll need to be ready. That's why I've been thinking about what KC said about her and Lucy going to Stanford. It would be cool to go with them, even though I'd so much prefer to stay here. Like I said, gotta keep my options open, just in case.

I suddenly hear a car horn, and turn to see Chad's shiny Porsche driving off, KC waving on the side, before turning to see me and smiling.

"Wow," She says, "Chad bought this for you? It's amazing!"

"I know, right?" I smile as she sits next to me on the rock. "So, what's up?"

"I don't know really…" KC says, "We're all missing you at the rehearsal."

"Oh, were they OK without me?" I ask. I completely forgot about rehearsal…oops.

"Yeah, it was fine." KC says, "Mandy took your place for the Check It Out Girls sketch coz you weren't there."

"Oh, really?" I say, a little offended. I try not to show it though.

"Don't worry, Sonny," She smiles, "She will never be as good of an Alexa the annoying check it out girl as you."

I smile, "Thanks."

"Hey?" She says, "What are friends for?"

I hug my friend, softly. This is why I love my friends.

Our hug is disturbed by a car horn, and we turn to see Chad running our way.

"Sonny, you're needed at So Random."

Me and KC smile, getting in Chad's car and driving back.

**PLZ REVIEW :)**


	8. Awaited

**Guys, I just have to say I am so-so-so-so-so sorry! See, I've been in a rut with most of my stories recently (so those of you who read Condor High are luckiest) but this morning I was thinking about how I can continue each story I'm in a rut with. This one was the easiest. So, here's the chapter! Oh, and I know how much we all LOVE Channy Fluff (i hope) so here's a chapter that's stuffed with it! (Gettit? Fluff...stuffed...teddy bears...lol ;)) **

**Dedictation: I've decided to do these every now and again now to thank awesome people. This one's for LOLChanny819 for being awesome and cool and fun and everything else! You inspired me to make a new chapter, now you have a new chapter! :D**

**Chapter 8-Awaited**

Sonny's POV

A few weeks go by fine. I study for my exams, rehearse for So Random, and keep the 'Channy/Chandy' secret easily under wraps. KC is with me the whole time, supporting me, helping me, and Chad as well. And trust me, Chad needs all the help he can get…

OK, so we're putting him through torture. Chandy have 'kissed' a few times (every time, oblivious to Mandy, he has put his hand over her mouth like I taught him to) and everyone thinks Chandy is pretty cute.

Cue throw up.

It's OK though, I still don't mind it, as long as we're all clear on the fact it's fake.

I then hear a knock at my door and smile when I see Chad. I haven't been able to talk to him all week, which is always a bummer because I love to see Chad. Especially when he's smiling.

Now is one of those times.

"Surprise!" He grins, handing me roses from behind his back, and I smile. Roses. The symbol of most people's love – especially mine and Chad's.

"Aw!" I take the flowers and hug him tight, "Thank you so much!"

"For m'favourite m'lady," He says, and I pretend to be offended.

I gasp and bring a hand to my chest. "You have more than one?"

His mouth opens wide and I laugh.

"Kidding, Chad," I say.

"Yeah…" He smiles, "I knew that…"

"Sure…"

"Anyway," He says, "Since you're free right now I was wondering if you wanted to head to a romantic evening at Sonny Falls?"

I shrug, "How do you know I don't have any plans?"

His face falls.

"Again," I say, "Kidding."

He smiles again, "So, that's a yes?"

I grin, my big, toothy, Sonny grin, "Of course." I say.

Later on, I'm all dressed up and ready for my date with Chad – a flowery dress with one of Chad's roses in my hair, which is tied back, and white sandals. I know it's a bad idea when I'm going to Sonny Falls, but Chad promised he'd carry me bridal style to the rock today, so hey, might as well wear them.

Finally. A date. We haven't been on a date in 3 weeks; it'll be fun to finally do something.

"Where you going?" Tawni had asked me earlier on, and I'd shrugged.

"A date."

She squealed, "Do I know him? Is he cute? Can I meet him?"

"Uh…yes, yes, and no." I said, unsure about what I'd just agreed and/or differed to.

She gasped, "It's not…" She came close as if the name could cause the plague, and whispered, "…Chad, is it?"

I laughed, "Uh…no. I've moved onto someone new."

She nodded, not quite believing me, but abandoning her investigation to put on some Coco Moco Cocoa. We didn't talk about it after that.

Luckily, Tawni and the others have gone home by the time Chad arrives – I guess I'm just lucky it's not Pizza Night this time.

"Ready?" He asks, dressed even better than I am – a blue collarless shirt and black jeans (yeah, I know it's not that much more dressed-up, but Chad makes anything adorable and quadruple times better) – and I feel bad that I haven't put in enough effort. He just smiles and tells me I look perfect – to my embarrassment. I don't mind though, I really don't.

We drive to Sonny Falls in his car – black this time – and I smile as the radio sings out to some of my favourite songs. Chad and I can't help but sing along, leading to one of us purposely messing up the lyrics and the other to laugh uncontrollably. Especially when Chad messes up the lyrics to my favourite Sterling Knight song – something I don't think he does on purpose.

"Well, here we are again." He smiles, parking the car a considerable distance from the mud. He may love me, but he also loves his car. I kinda hope I'm more important here though…

He opens my door, smiling, and I can't stop grinning the whole time. I bet I look like an idiot, but Chad sure doesn't seem to think so. His face stays calm and happy the whole time, even when he's carrying me across the mud. He doesn't even seem to care about his designer sneakers, which squelch in the mud with every step. But his gaze doesn't leave me the whole time, and we laugh and talk, trying to make a slime pit seem romantic.

He sure succeeds.

At the rock, my favourite place it the whole world, a beautiful purple hammock (my favourite colour) sits between two trees by the side. Fairy lights twinkle up in the trees, red (most likely rose) scented candles surround the rock, and a little basket sits in front of the hammock, a little box with a bow around it sat neatly in the middle.

And my cast say Chad isn't romantic.

"Whoa!" I say as Chad puts me down, "Chad…this is amazing! How…what…when... WHY?"

He laughs, "In answer to your questions, "Easily, it's a romantic picnic, right now, and coz you deserve it."

I blush, "When did you have time to do this?"

He smiles, "This morning. I'm lucky this place is private – who knows what crazy looks I would of gotten."

I smile, "I don't think it's crazy," I say, tucking hair behind my ear shyly, "I think it's sweet."

He smiles, "That's what I was aiming for!" He then takes two cans of Dr Pepper – my favourite drink (so glad Chad remembered all my favourite stuff) – and pours them into wine glasses, slouching back into the hammock.

"Care to join me, m'lady?" He asks, and I laugh, taking the glass from him.

"I'd be honoured." I say, slouching back and almost spilling my drink in the process. Chad and I giggle, taking sips and talking, before Chad takes out some little snacks and we pick at them. Chad then grabs his Ipod out of the basket and I smile. It's the Ipod he puts all our favourite songs on. He puts the left earpiece in my ear and the right in his own, and we talk with the music down low.

"So…" He says, "How have things been with the Randoms?"

I shrug, "OK." I say, "If you're trying to ask if they know about us, then no, I don't think so."

He shrugs, sighs, "Yeah…I just wish we didn't have to keep it a secret. I mean, don't get me wrong, I still can't stand the guys…"

I glare at him and he winks.

"It's true!"

I roll my eyes.

"I'm serious. But…I just don't like keeping us a secret."

I huff, "Well…I suppose it's for our own good." I say, and he agrees softly.

"I'd hate to see what any of them did if they knew." He says.

"Yeah…" I say, "We just have to give them time – show them you're not as bad as they think you are."

"At what?" He asks, and I smile.

"Everything."

He smiles, before clicking his tongue in a cocky manner, "Including kissing?"

I glare, "See, this is what I'm talking about."

He laughs, "So, that's a no?"

"Well…" I say, "…Remind me what it is I'm judging again."

He smiles, leaning in close, and I can't wait to finally feel those lips once more.

…Just a few more seconds…

_Ring-ring! Ring-ring!_

Chad and I pull away in shock and I groan as Chad answers his phone. Ah, the phone ringing. The ultimate way to ruin a mood.

"This is Chad." Chad answers, before his face falls, "…Uh-huh…uh-huh…what? But you promised you'd give me today off! …Seriously? …Oh, c'mon Mandy!" Mandy, of course. "Just give me sometime with my real girlfriend…now? …Where? …OK, I'll be there soon…I'd be happy to hang up."

He hangs up, and he gives me a look as if to say 'sorry'.

"Mandy trouble?"

"Heck yeah," He says, "She 'accidentally' told the press I was at her house, and now she wants me to get there before them or she'll reveal the secret to them."

I sigh.

"Look, Sonny, I'm sorry…"

"No, it's OK." I say, not quite meeting his eyes, "You need to go."

He kisses me on the cheek, "Love you."

He jumps into his car and rides off and it's not until he's left the site that I realise I have no ride.

**Plz review for more! :)**

**Oh, and yeah, don't own SWAC. Getting bored of saying that but I rarely do so yeah. Me and LOLChanny819 were talking about how SWAC season 3 would start if I did own it, but this episode is so long already. I'll tell you next time. Oh, and I don't own Apple (Ipods) and Dr Pepper. I think that covers it all... :)**

**Stay Strong xxx Demi**


	9. Back Off

**Yay! New update! Oh, and I don't own SWAC! YAY! That's actually not a good thing... :(**

**Chapter 9-Back Off**

Chad's POV

Sonny and I are so close to kissing…

…And then my phone rings.

Great.

"This is Chad," I say, trying to hide my anger, and it becomes harder when I hear Mandy's chainsaw-like voice on the other end.

"Heya Chad!" She says, "So, uh, I need a favour, coz you know you're my, uh, boyfriend?"

I cringe at the words, "Uh-huh."

"And you know, as my boyfriend, you'd do anything for me?"

I try to picture Sonny saying all these things, "Uh-huh."

"Well, I kinda told the paparazzi that and now they're on their way to my house, expecting you there mourning the 'death of my cat'."

My heart falls, not really at the idea of her 'dead cat', "What?" I yell into the phone, "But you promised you'd give me the day off!"

"Please!" She begs, "If you don't I'll…I'll…I'll tell them about you and Sonny!"

I groan, "Seriously?"

"Yep." She says, "I really will."

"Oh, c'mon Mandy!" I say, just tired of it all, "Just give me sometime with my real girlfriend!"

"Sorry," She says, "But the paparazzi – who think _I'm _your real girlfriend – are on their way now."

I cringe, "Now?" I ask, annoyed because Sonny and I are having so much fun.

"Yeah, now." She says.

I sigh, giving up, "Where?" I ask.

She tells me her address and I make a mental note. _Note to self – never go to this place after tonight ever again as long as you live._

"OK," I say, "I'll be there soon."

"So…you hang up!" She says in a flirty way, trying to start the whole 'no, you hang up' conversation. I am not doing that – not for anyone but Sonny.

"I'd be happy to hang up." I say in a flirty way before turning to see Sonny looking kinda upset. That's an understatement, she – like me – seems crushed. She puts on a happy face, not a smile though. That would be hard even for Sonny.

"Mandy trouble?" She asks.

"Heck yeah," I say, "She 'accidentally' told the press I was at her house, and now she wants me to get there before them or she'll reveal the secret to them."

Sonny frowns, looking away from me.

"Look, Sonny, I'm sorry…"

"No, it's OK." She says, still not looking back at me. I hope she's not mad. "You need to go."

I kiss her on the cheek, before saying, "Love you," and heading to my car.

I feel really bad. I wanted that night to be special – a night to remember. Now Mandy's ruined it…and I've left Sonny behind without a ride, in those pretty little sandals. Great. I can't turn back though, she knows that, if I don't get there soon, she'll tell the press that we're dating. Then the whole world will know…followed shortly by a mad group of kids at the Condor Studios Stages 2 and 3. Especially 3. They'd kill me, then maybe Sonny as well. Or at least ground her. (What? Does her Mom work there or something? I'm sure making it sound that way.)

I rush into Mandy's house, worried it's too late because I just saw a whole bunch of big guys with big cameras drive off in bug black vans. The press.

I'm too late.

"Please, Mandy, don't tell me you told them!" I yell, running into the room, where the front door is unlocked. Mandy's sat on the sofa, and she huffs.

"Don't worry, Chad," She says, "I didn't tell them. I know what it means to you and your girlfriend."

I breathe a sigh of relief, "Thank you thank you so much!" I hug her tight before realising how satisfying this is for her and how completely opposite it is for me, and shrug her off, a slightly dazed look on her face.

"Wait…" I say, my voice building up to a yell, "You mean…I left my girlfriend for nothing?"

"It wasn't for nothing," She says, slapping my arm playfully, "You showed you're a good boyfriend."

"I'm not even your BOYFRIEND!" I yell, before she puts a finger to her lips.

"You don't want anyone to hear, right?" She asks, "I think Zora lives above me."

I scowl, "You're bluffing."

"Try me." She smiles, and I scowl.

"I really hate this stupid scheme." I say, and she winks, shutting the door on me.

Sonny's POV

In the end, I get a ride back with KC and Cai, who have really bonded. One of Chad's best friends and one of my best friends – what a combination. You know what's great about these two – they know Chad and I are together, and they keep it a secret. It's weird that they're both total 'Channy' fans, but hey. They respect us, unlike some fans. And they also don't use their knowledge to take advantage of us.

"So, are you OK, Sonny?" Cai asks me, and I sigh.

"Do you want the truth or lie?"

KC winces, "Not great, then?"

"No duh." I say. "Sorry if I'm being rude. I'm just so…annoyed by Mandy, you know?"

Cai and KC look to each other, before nodding.

"Yes." Kc says, "We know."

I shake my head, "What do I do? I mean, I wanna tell people, but…it's the cast."

"Yeah…" KC says, "Hanging with them, I've realised they really hate Chad."

I smile a false smile, "Gee, thanks for the support, KC."

She shrugs, "Sorry."

I smile, "It's fine."

"So…what are you gonna do?" Cai asks, and I shrug, taking a deep breath.

"I don't know." I say, "Tell the dog to get her dirty paws off my boyfriend maybe?"

They laugh, but I'm serious. I really want that girl to step off, and I will do anything to get my Chad back.

**Ooh! ;)**

**Review :)**


	10. Make A Choice

**Heya guys. Hope you like this chapter, coz I know I do...kinda...well, you get the point...I hope. Basically, as Chad says, it's a'ight.**

**Chapter 10-Make A Choice**

Sonny's POV

"Mandy!" I yell, storming into the dressing room the next day, and she looks up at me from my side of the dressing room.

"Oh…it's you." She says, and I scowl.

"How did your little 'date' go with Chad last night?" I ask, and she shrugs. "Did the press take a picture of you together?"

"Na," She says, "They'd left before Chad came."

I blink, "So you took Chad away from me for no reason whatsoever?"

She shrugs, "It wasn't for nothing…we had fun."

I try not to overreact. "And…what exactly did you do?"

She grins, and I'm sure she's trying to mess with me. "We made out." She clicks her tongue and I scowl.

"Yeah, sure, I believe you."

"We really did."

I roll my eyes, "You know I was being sarcastic."

She huffs, "C'mon, Sonny! It's a joke; lighten up!"

"How can I 'lighten up' when you took my boyfriend away from me and then told me you made out with him? Seriously, Mandy, I used to think you were cool, but now…ugh!"

I run my hands through my hair like Chad usually would, sitting on the leopard-striped couch, and she shrugs.

"You know what, Mandy?" I say, "I am fed up with you and your stupid 'Chandy' thing. I just want you and Chad to…break up!"

She laughs, "Uh…helloo? We're not really dating."

"And you act like you don't know that!" I say, my Sonny-self fading with every sentence.

"I do know that!" She says, "But it never hurts to play a little."

I shake my head, "This…this isn't a game! This is real life!"

She laughs, "Of course it's a game!" She says, "And like any game, there are winners, and losers. Take a guess at which you are."

I scowl, before rubbing off her hurtful words, smiling a little, "I'm the winner. I have Chad, I have your job, Mandy, you don't understand. You need to stop being like this. I'm fed up of it. That's it, I'm gonna tell people that 'Chandy' is over, in fact, that it isn't real!"

She laughs, "You do that, I tell the world about you and Chad. Your choice. Go ahead."

Right now she's face-to-face with me, looking totally true, not messing with me. And it's this point when I realise I have a choice to make – keep the secret, let Mandy take advantage of my own boyfriend, or let everyone know that Chandy is fake and Channy is real. Aka, my friends, or Chad?

Which do I pick?

Chad's POV

I'm sat at home with Cai, who's amazingly still here. See? Great friend.

We have Tween Weekly on, and the news is just about to come on. We've just been talking, which is weird considering I'm an ignorant guy who doesn't like heart-to-hearts. I guess Cai evens it up – she loves heart-to-hearts.

"So…" She says, "Your, uh, 'girlfriend' seems nice…"

"You mean Mandy?" I ask, and she laughs.

"That's the one! The crazy one that was obsessed with you for ages!"

I cringe, "I know. I just wish this could all be over."

"So…" She shrugs, "Just dump the girl. She's not your real girlfriend – Sonny deserves to know where she stands."

I sigh, "I know. But…if I dump Mandy, she'll tell everyone about me and Sonny. We'll never have any privacy after that. Plus…if Sonny's friends find out we've been dating – behind their backs as well - …I just guess it would've been better to come out about it in the first place. They know how we felt about each other…"

"…And still do." She adds, and I nod.

"I don't know what to do…" I say, putting my head in my hands.

"HELLO AMERICA!" The reporter on TV says, "I am here with the beautiful and talented Sonny Munroe."

"WHAT?" My head immediately lifts and I see Sonny waving on screen. She's smiling, but she doesn't look too happy. I can see that smile is fake. What's going on with my Sonshine?

"Heya, everyone!" She says, taking the mic from the reporter, "I have a little bit of news about…well…my love life."

The reporter 'oohs' and I panic. Has she moved on? Is she gonna tell everyone the truth? I haven't a clue…

"Um…well…I just wanted you all to know, Chandy? The couple everyone likes? They're no longer dating."

Oh, dang it.

"In fact, they never were dating…because that was just a cover-up. But I'm tired of lying to everyone, and myself…and the one I really love." She sighs, "The truth is, Chad isn't dating Mandy…he's dating me."

By now, both mine and Cai's mouths are wide open, and so is the reporter's.

"…Well, you heard it here first!" She says, before I switch of the TV.

"…Chad?" I hear Cai say, only faintly, but I can't reply.

"How…how could she?"

**:O:O ! Is all I can say.**

**This is where it gets interesting...if you review! :D**


	11. Traitor

**It's the reaction episode! Hope you like it...**

**Chapter 11-Traitor**

Sonny's POV

"I had to do it!" I yell, once again, to KC, who's red with anger and disappointment.

"You had to do it?" She says, and I nod. "Well, that's nice. I'm sure I know Chad's reaction. I bet you he will come right up to that door any minute now and yell…"

"Sonny! I need to talk to you!"

Chad's familiar voice comes from the other side, and I blink.

KC freezes, "OK, that's freaky."

I walk up to the door and open it, where Chad is stood looking as mad as KC, if not worse.

"Why. Did. You. Do. That?" He asks firmly, and I sigh.

"Look Chad, I'm really sorry, I just…"

"You're sorry?" He yells, inviting himself in, "You're sorry? Well, prepare to be a whole lot more sorry when Mandy hears that. When your cast see it…Sonny what were you thinking?"

"Please, don't be mad at me, Chad…"

He rolls his head back in anger, looking up at the ceiling. "Did you even _think _to ask me about this? If I wanted you to? Did you even _think_?"

I gasp. It suddenly feels awkward. For KC anyway, as I see her run into the other room, I don't move an inch though.

"I thought you be glad of this!" I yell back, "I just saved you from being part of that 'Chandy' trap! I thought you hated that!"

He sighs angrily, "I just…wish you'd talked to me first. Look, thank you for what you did, but I don't need your help, OK?"

I scoff, "So as your girlfriend, I'm not allowed to help you?"

"I'm not saying that!" He yells, "What I'm saying is, thanks, but…"

"Thanks?" I laugh sarcastically, "You have a funny way of saying 'thanks'."

He scowls, "Sonny, I didn't come to argue…"

"Well, it's sure turned out in an unexpected manner, hasn't it?"

We both groan, unsure of what to do or say to make us feel better.

Chad sure tries. He smiles a little at me, receiving a scowl in return.

"Ok, c'mon, Sonny!" He says, "Don't be mad at me!"

"I'm not!"

He glares.

"OK, a little. But still, what you said…"

"I'm sorry." He repeats, and I smile.

"I am too."

We hug softly, and the bitterness of the last few minutes fades away. Until we remember what's going on and it goes slightly sour again.

"So…what do we do?" Chad asks, and I shrug.

"I guess we're just gonna have to face the music." I say, "Sure, they'll be mad, but…maybe they can realise we're good for each other."

"…Are we talking about your cast or the press?" Chad asks, and I shrug.

"I guess…both? We'll sort it, together."

Chad smiles, "Yeah. We always do. What about right now though?"

I smile, "Let's just sit and enjoy our last moments of privacy.

Tawni's POV

Don't ask me why Zora, Nico, and Grady are at my apartment right now. If it was up to me, they'd be home. But Sonny told us she had something important that we needed to watch on Tween Weekly. She didn't give us a time, so we're all hauled up in my apartment until the news comes on. Great. I just wanna get out!

"HELLO AMERICA!" The reporter on TV yells, waking me up from certain boredom. The guys have been entertaining themselves by blowing up Coke bottles and testing who's underpants are better to unblock a toilet – girls or boys. Let's just say, I wasn't too happy when I saw them in my bathroom, dangling my…ek-hem, over my toilet.

Wasn't pretty. For any of us.

"I am here with the beautiful and talented Sonny Munroe!" She says, and I see Sonny next to her, smiling as usual. But this smile doesn't look the same as the other usual annoying ones.

"So, this must be what we're waiting for!" Nico says, stopping throwing a bouncy ball to the wall and sitting on the couch opposite, next to Grady, and Zora stays on the floor.

"Heya, everyone!" Sonny says, her Sonny-smile fake. I don't know how I can tell. "I have a little bit of news about…well…my love life."

The reporter 'oohs' and we all freeze. What. The. Heck? Maybe Sonny has a new boyfriend. Well, can't be as bad as Chad.

"Um…well…I just wanted you all to know, Chandy? The couple everyone likes? They're no longer dating."

Wait…what? How would Sonny know that? Why is she telling us this?

"In fact, they never were dating…because that was just a cover-up. But I'm tired of lying to everyone, and myself…and the one I really love." She sighs, "The truth is, Chad isn't dating Mandy…he's dating me."

My mouth opens so wide, a fly could enter it, but I'm so mad I wouldn't care.

"WHAT?"

This can't be true. Maybe Sonny's just joking with everyone. Or maybe she wants Chad back. I see the look in her eyes and realise.

She's telling the truth.

That traitor.

**:O:O! **

**REVIEW! :)**


	12. Stop The Pain

**:O Big drama-cliffy episode! Read on to see what i mean...**

**Chapter 12-Stop The Pain**

Tawni's POV

No-one says a word. No-one gets up, or moves anywhere. All we do is stare at the TV, where Sonny's just admitted she's dating Chad. How dare she? How. Dare. She?

She is dating Chad Dylan Cooper. Has she forgotten what he did to her, all through this time? I hate to say this, (well, actually, now I don't think I do) but that idiot! Has Chad done something stupid to her? No…maybe she's lying…or maybe she wants it to be true.

Either way, she's just admitted she still likes Chad.

And I hate her for that.

My first response is I call her straight away.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" I yell into the phone, and hear her sigh.

"Nice to hear from ya, Tawn." She says, "How are you?"

"Oh, don't go all innocent on me!" I almost scream, "You're dating Chad! How could you?"

She groans, "Not you too! The press are giving us a hard time already without you coming along and…"

"Whoa-whoa-whoa…" I say, "_US?_ Is Chad there?"

She groans, "Goodbye, Tawni."

She hangs up on me and I scowl.

"How. Dare. She!" I yell again, and the others sigh.

"Tawni, you need to get over this!" Nico yells, "We're all pretty mad, but don't give her such a hard time!"

I growl, "Don't you tell me that! I know she's doing the wrong thing and I intend to stop this stupid relationship!"

That's when I usher everyone out, because I need alone time. Time to plan how I'm gonna break them up…

Chad's POV

Sonny and I sit on her couch for ages after that, ignoring the cries from the press outside. And it didn't help when Tawni rang up and yelled at Sonny for who-knows-how-long about the whole situation. It was seriously like we'd committed a crime, and it didn't feel right.

"Why did you lie to the world, Sonny?"

"Is this really the truth? Are you really dating Chad Dylan Cooper?"

The minute I show my face to tell them yes, things get even worse.

"Why did you do it, Chad?"

"So, you guys are really close again?"

"How close exactly?"

"What other secrets are you hiding?"

I shudder at those questions.

"Who else knew?"

Sonny runs her hands through her hair in frustration. "Leave us alone!" She yells, only to cause more of an uproar. She groans, almost crying, and I sigh, hugging her.

"See?" I whisper, "This is why you shouldn't have told them."

She smiles sadly, "And this is just the beginning."

"Don't worry," I say, stroking her back, "Through all of this, I'll be there for you. Don't you worry about that."

Her eyes go wide and hopeful, like a little lost puppy, "What about my cast?"

I laugh, "Don't worry, Sonny; you're cast don't scare me."

She starts to sob, "But they scare me. Now they do anyway. All this scares me. I just want to get away from it all."

I hug her, "I'm sorry, Sonny. Sorry I brought you into this all. Bet you wish you'd never dated me in the first place, huh?"

Her eyes open wide, tears spilling out, but she doesn't distract sight from me as she smiles.

"No." She says, "I don't. I love you, and I will forever. I promised that and I'm not gonna break my promise. Remember? No matter what." She smiles and hugs me tight, "I'll never break up with you. Never again."

I smile and my heart does a cartwheel. But then it falls flat on its face.

"You know that's a very bad idea, Miss Munroe," I say, "Think of all those problems. I could end up just being the cause for your world breaking in two, and I don't want to be the cause of that."

She smiles, "No. You won't. You make my life better."

I shrug, "Really? Coz right now I think I'm making it worse."

"Chad, this is my fault. I was just too scared of my friends to tell them the truth, but that will never happen again, I promise."

I sigh, shaking my head, "Sonny, I don't know. I think maybe we should just…"

"What?"

"…Just break up."

I see a tear fall down her cheek and feel guilty. But I know I'm doing it for the right reasons.

"W…Why?"

"Because I'm ruining your life." I say.

"You're not!" She yells, but I ignore her. She's wrong there. "Chad, you just said you'd stick with me all the way through this."

"And I will." I say, "Just…not as your boyfriend."

She sighs, shaking her head, "Please tell me you're joking."

I get up, heading to the door. "I wish I was." I turn back to see her crying, and I tell my heart to stop feeling guilty because I'm doing the right thing, "I'm sorry."

"Chad!" She yells, breaking down, and it kills my heart to leave her like this. She promised she wouldn't break up with me, but I said nothing about her.

"Chad!"

I open the door slowly, but I don't get to leave.

"CHAD!"

**:O! What's going on? Will they stay broken up? will they not?**

**review and stay tuned to find out! :D**


	13. Makeups and Breakups

**Heya! Confusing chapter on it's way, full of break-ups and make-ups and fall-outs and lots of other stuff. Confused already? READ! :D**

**Chapter 13-Make-ups and Break-ups**

Sonny's POV

"Sonny, I don't know," Chad says, holding my hand tightly, "I think maybe we should just…"

"What?" I ask, worried, and he sighs.

"…Just break up."

I suddenly feel a tear roll down my cheek. He's breaking up with me? But…but…

"W-Why?"

"Because I'm ruining you life." He says, and I can't belief he's telling me that.

"You're not!" I yell as his hand comes off of my lap, "Chad, you just said you'd stick with me all the way through this."

"And I will." He smiles sadly, "Just…not as your boyfriend."

I just can't believe this is happening to me. I thought we were great for each other. I love him. He loves me. So why is he doing this?

"Please tell me you're joking."

He gets up, "I wish I was. I'm sorry."

He heads to the door, and I start to sob.

"Chad!" I yell, but he doesn't turn back. "Chad!"

He opens the door, just about to leave, but I yell once more.

"CHAD!"

He pauses at the door.

"When you go out there…would you really be ready to face all those people? They'll ask you what you're doing, cause even more hysteria. You don't want that…right?"

He shrugs, "I don't know, Sonny. I just don't want to ruin your life anymore than I have."

"But, you don't!" I say, "We make each other's lives better. I know I'm in for a whole lot of pain from everyone, and I need you there beside me, to help. Remember? No matter what."

He smiles a little, "You know what? You might be right."

"I am right." I say, and he laughs.

"When did you become the big-head?"

I laugh, "When I met you. You've changed me. You've made me better. I know it."

He beams, "And you've made me better."

"Exactly." I say, "We can't break up. We need to go through this together."

Chad smiles, the shine in his eyes brighter than ever, before he kisses me softly. Ah, I'm running out of things to say about these kisses. No kiss has ever felt the same. Chad was one of the first guys I ever kissed, and most likely, no, definitely, the last guy I will ever kiss.

We pull away, grinning, before we hear a yell and Chad hits himself on the head as he realises he kept the door wide open.

"WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING?"

Oh, darn.

We turn to see Tawni stood there, face red. Obviously, she watched the news like I told her to.

Chad senses the awkwardness. "Uh…do you guys want me to leave?" He asks.

"No." Tawni says, not taking her eyes off of me, "I want you to see what problems you cause."

"Hey!" I yell, standing in front of Chad as if to protect him, "Leave him alone!"

"Why should I?" She asks, "This is all his fault."

"Tawni, you can't help who you fall for." I say, and she laughs.

"Don't bring love into this," She says, "Neither of you know what love is!"

I gasp, "Tawni!"

"Will you stop this?" Chad asks, "I think we'd know whether we really love each other or not."

"Obviously not," She says, "I heard you almost break up with her…see, Sonny? He doesn't care."

Chad scowls, almost going to hit her, but I pull him back, sending him into the back room. If not, this could get ugly. I sit him in the room with KC to cool down, before coming back to see Tawni, slightly smirking.

"You know, Tawni? Never thought you were such a…such a…"

"Protective friend?" She asks, and I laugh.

"Protective?" I ask, "You mean _over_protective? Or maybe slightly controlling?"

She laughs, "That's rich! I was only doing this to help!"

"Oh, really?" I say, "So, you just want me and Chad to break up, and this would apparently help?"

"He's not right for you!"

I scoff. I've had enough. "How would you know? You don't even know Chad! Not the real Chad, anyway. Not the one I love. I promised I'd love him no matter you or the others think…sure. He'smade some mistakes, but…"

"That's my point!" She yells, "You just have a world of chances for that guy! You need to forget him!"

My body suddenly tenses up and anger fades, just left with pure sadness and shock.

"I…I can't." I say. She puts a hand on her hips and scowls.

"Well, then forget the show. Forget your friends – forget me."

I blink. "Are you asking me to choose between the show and Chad?"

"Precisely." She says. My heart suddenly tears in half. I can't choose – I really can't. I love Chad – with all my heart. I've never had a boyfriend as amazing as him. Then again, I've never had friends as amazing as these guys, well, up until now. I can't pick. Instead, I stand there like an idiot, shaking my head.

"Well?" She asks, and I stand speechless."

"I…I can't." I repeat. She scowls, shakes her head.

"I'm outta here," She says, flicking her hair, "Good luck keeping your job when your cast-mates hate you."

I watch her leave, tears building up in my eyes, and I collapse onto the couch, crying my eyes out.

"Sonny?"

I turn back to see Chad stood there, a sad look on his face.

"You heard?" I ask, and he sighs.

"Every word."

He groans a little.

"Sonny, I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be." I say, "The last thing I need right now is sympathy. Tawni's gonna have me fired one way or another, and it's no-one's fault but my own."

Chad shrugs, "It's partly my fault." His face lights up, "And that's why I'm gonna help!"

I look up at him, confused, "Why do you mean?"

"I promise Sonny, I am gonna help, everything will be fine, I promise you… everything will be fine!"

I blink, watching my excited boyfriend leave grinning, and I wonder what's going on inside his head. Whatever it is, I know this time tomorrow, I may be out of a job.

How could Tawni do this to me?

**REVIEW! :D**

**BTW: Guys, my friend whoopee123 (who those of you who read Living With My Sonshine i have told you about) is writing a story at the moment and will post it soon. We are also writing a story together, so there you go! So you know about her, i will tell you when she posts her first story, go and check it out! She wants to keep the plot a secret for now though, so...yeah :)**


	14. Decisions, Decisions

**UGH! Stupid Fanfiction error! Last night I tried to log on to FF but when I tred an error popped up and wouldn't let me log on. I had this chapter set up ready and everything! :'( Oh well, it's here now! So let's read!**

**Ooh! Check it out! (lol) I recently noticed that little grey line thingy thing and how you do it. Imma use that now! :D You'll see it below...**

* * *

**Chapter 14-Decisions, Decisions**

Sonny's POV

I arrive at work the next day, for what turns out to be my last Wednesday of work. I'll do Friday's show, and then I'm out of the cast.

Tawni keeps saying it was a group decision. But then, when you look at the faces of my cast-mates they all seem to be saying the same thing – _"It wasn't, but we've gotta play along or we'll lose our jobs too. Sorry"_. Of course, everyone's sorry. I don't mean to take it out on them, but it just feels like no-one cares about me anymore, and everything and everyone is trying to make me think that maybe Chad was right to want to break up yesterday.

I won't let that be true though. I love Chad, more than any stupid Hollywood show that was going to end anyway. You can stop someone from being on a TV show, but you can't stop them from being with the one person they truly love.

And that's why I've now been kicked out of my dressing room.

Tawni threw a diva fit when she saw I was still allowed in the dressing room after 'everything I'd done', so I was kicked out. Where was I sent? Well, Nico and Grady have no space, Zora's 'dressing room' is her vent, and I can't fit in there anymore (I really have grown in the last few years), so make a guess.

Yep. Chad's.

I'm now sat in his…_our _dressing room, on the couch, texting KC about what a hell-on-Earth my life has become all because Tawni seems to have gone back to diva mode and now thinks everything revolves around her once again. And just when I thought I'd changed her…

"Sonny, I have the solution to your problem right here."

I turn back to the door to see a beaming Chad holding a few A2 sized cards with pictures on that I can't really see. He has been trying all day to help me get my job back, and when Tawni made it clear I wasn't coming back, he changed his plan.

"What is it this time?" I ask, just bored of the whole process.

"OK, so I thought; what if Tawni saw you on another show? She might get jealous of the fact that you've moved on so fast."

I roll my eyes, and Chad seems to notice.

"No, trust me, it'll be fine." He says, "Its full-proof."

"Right…" I say, "So what are the shows?"

Chad grins, before holding up one of the A2 sheets and putting on a dating-show-host voice, saying, "Batchelor-show number one is Hoosier Girl! With the latest problems with the previous leading lady, this show is in need of a new beautiful girl to play a moving country-girl role. Could you be up for it, Miss Munroe? Could _you_ be the new Hoosier Girl?"

I sigh, tired of his attempts to make everything better, coz no matter how hard he tries, nothing works.

"Chad, I…"

"No, wait! I've got more…" He says in his normal voice, putting the Hoosier Girl poster to the back and showing the next, before putting on the host-voice again. "Batchelor-show number two is Pauly and Pals!" He puts on a babyish voice (OK, however annoying this is, I must admit Chad's good at voices. Maybe he should take on a part for an animated movie…he'd be pretty good!) "They need a new fwiend for wittle Pauly and his wittle pals! Will you take it on, Sonny-wonny?"

I shake my head, despite the great voices, this is getting annoying and wrong, "Chad, stop…" But he won't listen.

"Batchelor-show number three! Tween Gladiators!" I glare at him and he pauses, "…Uh…you could present it! Or…uh, forget that one…"

"Chad…"

"Batchelor-show number four…"

"CHAD!" I yell angrily, before feeling bad about it when Chad frowns at my harsh tone.

"Sorry." I whisper, and he shrugs.

"It's alright." He says.

"I just…I don't wanna join any of those shows."

He smiles, "Well, that's OK, I got plenty more…"

"No, Chad." I say, stopping him, "I don't want to join _any _show. At all. If I can't be on So Random, I don't want to be on any show. Sorry."

He shrugs, smiling sadly, "Its cool. But…if you change your mind…there's always my show."

I gasp, "NO! Chad, I'd never do that! Not because you're in it, of course not, but… please understand Chad. They'd never speak to me again if I joined your show. Nothing against you."

He nods, "I understand."

"Good." I smile, hoping he'll continue our little flirt-fight of good-good-fine-fine, just to lift the mood. He doesn't.

"Yeah…I'd better go. You make yourself comfortable. I'll be back after rehearsals."

I try for a smile, "Thanks Chad."

"See you."

Chad's POV

Well, that could've gone better.

Sonny's right – her cast will be so crushed if this happens. Except Tawni, of course. Not that I care – although my hatred for those guys (except Tawni) is fading – but Sonny does care, so I don't want that to happen.

I have to admit, it would've been nice if Sonny had accepted at least one of those shows. Especially Tween Gladiators. I'd have loved to have seen her in one of those outfits they wear **(A/N: As a female, I feel so awkward writing this. You know? Those tiny outfits the Gladiators wear? *shudder* but we all know how much Chad would adore this…well, the animal inside Chad. And now this is super awkward. Forget you read all this…) **but she seemed a little annoyed out by that idea, so I gave it up.

I just wish I'd never got Sonny into all this. If I'd never started that stupid, _stupid _rivalry, this would've never happened. I hate myself for that. I've ruined Sonny's life, but she can't see that. She won't allow it. Part of me is happy she disagrees with the whole 'we should break up coz I'm ruining your life' thing, and still loves me after all we've been through. But then, the other part of me makes me think she made a huge mistake, disagreeing with me yesterday. But I trust Sonny, and I do really love her. Maybe she'll be right – she usually is. I just hope she's right this time.

"Chad?"

"Huh?"

I realise I've been stood in the middle of the Mackenzie Falls set for minutes, just randomly thinking about Sonny. And everyone looks bored and ticked off.

"Now you're back in the real world, wanna get to filming?" The director asks me, and I sigh. I'd much rather think about Sonny.

"Yes, Sir."

I arrive back at my dressing room, or mine _and _Sonny's dressing room, to see Sonny has vanished. What the heck?

At that moment, I get a text. Sonny…

_Heya, Chad. Just to say – I got my results for my exams. Wanna come to see what I get? I won't open the envelope til I get ur reply! Luv, Sonny xxx_

I smile. Sonny's been really excited to get her results – TV star (or ex-TV star) or not, she's really serious about her education.

_I'm on my way xxx_, I send her, before heading out to my car and speeding along to get to Sonny's in time.

* * *

**Teehee! Another one! ^^^ Haha, I'm such a dork :P**

**REVIEW! :D**


	15. Sonny's Results

**Wow. i have updated A LOT today. All those who read LWMS would know. uh, is it 3 or 4 updates now in one whole day? i am proud ;)**

**OK, so chapter time! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 15-Sonny's Results**

Chad's POV

I arrive at Sonny's, to where I'm greeted by more people than I expected. What the heck is _my _Mom doing here? And Cai, and Emily…wow. Everybody loves Sonny.

"Chad!" Sonny smiles, hugging me tight, and I see she's holding a crisp white envelope with a stamp on it. My heart flips.

"You're just in time!"

Sonny drags me along to the couch, where a special space has been saved for me (presumably). We all feel lean close to Sonny, who takes her time opening the envelope. I feel tension and excitement fill the air, and start to feel a little nervous, a pain coming into my stomach. _Hurry, hurry, hurry…_

She finally gets the envelope opened, and I can almost hear the room hold their breath. Sonny is smiling, until she gets a good look, and she frowns.

"Is it good?" I ask, and she shakes her head. Oh no. I feel so bad for her. I put my arm around her tight, and she smiles.

"It's great!" She grins, showing us the results and my heart swells.

"A's across the board?" I yell, and Sonny nods grinning. She did well? Not that I'm surprised at that (apart from with Math, she always found that hard). The room sighs in relief and I pick Sonny up, hugging her and swinging her around, as we laugh like a couple of maniacs.

"Oh, Sonshine, I'm so proud of you!" I say, beaming, and she beams back.

"Thank you so much!" She says. I put her down and feel good about the world for the first time in weeks. That is, until, Sonny stops smiling, and instead looks a little confused, worried.

"Sonshine?" I ask, "Everything OK?"

She nods, before freezing, and running into her room. I follow her, worrying.

"Sonny?"

Sonny's POV

What the heck did I just do?

I ran out of that room, where everyone was so proud of me, and probably just made them all worry.

It's just…with all those qualifications and stuff I got; I could most likely get into Stanford. But then…is that what I want? Now that I'm fired from So Random and any other show is a no-go area, I need to do something else with my life. Move on. Maybe going to Stanford would be a good thing.

But…I love it here in Hollywood, I can't deny that. My family, my friends, my boyfriend…I can't leave them. I just don't know what to do…

"Sonny?"

I look up to see Chad, poor, poor Chad, clueless of what he's done to me. He's made me fall in love, made this decision I need to make the hardest I will ever make. I don't want to blame him, but I can blame no-one else.

"Is everything alright?" He asks me, and I shake my head.

"Well, yes, but no…but yes, but…"

"Sonny." Chad sits on the bed with me, wiping just next to my eye where a stain of a tear is, before staring me straight in the face, eyes serious. "Just tell me. What's wrong? Why did you get all upset back there? You just got the most amazing results I've ever seen! Shouldn't you be happy?"

"I…I guess…" I say, "It's just…I'm worried, I guess."

"Of what?" He asks, taking my hands in his. "There's nothing to worry about."

"Yes there is." I say, "No job, I need an education."

He frowns, "I suppose…"

"Exactly." I say.

"But there's a college that's super close to here! Sonny, you can go there! It has pretty good results and everything…not the best college ever, but we can still be together."

"And that's my problem." I say, "I've gotta choose between you and a good education, a good future. I mean, with you, sure I'll have a good future, but I don't want to just be your little lap dog all my life. Plus, nothing's set in stone."

His face falls, "Are you saying, you think we're gonna break up someday?"

"Not at all!" I say, "It's just, you know, we can't know what the future brings, and I just want to be prepared in case anything happens to you…or us."

"I'm not leaving you." He says, looking me straight in the eyes, but I push him away. He frowns, "Please don't say you're breaking up with me! We only just got out of another problem!"

"I'm not!" I yell, "I just…think maybe I need to go away. I need to go to a good college. I have the qualifications for one and everything."

"Sonny, this is crazy!" He says, "You're always leaving me to go back to Wisconsin!"

"I'm not going to Wisconsin this time!" I say, "I'd be going to Stanford."

"Stanford?" Chad asks, and I nod. He laughs sarcastically, "Great! That's the other end of the state!"

I take his hands in mine and smile, "At least it's not the other side of the country." I say.

He smiles, "I…I guess."

"And, have you seen all those long-distance relationships on TV?" I ask, and he nods, "We can have one of those. I'll visit you during every single vacation space, and you can come visit me when you're not busy."

"You know…" He says, "…I might just do that some day."

I grin, "See? Maybe a little space will be cool. We seem to spend every waking moment together. This will be good for us, you'll see."

"I sure hope you're right." He says softly, and I hug him.

"Trust me, Chad," I say, "I _am _right. You'll see. This will change our lives – for the better."

He smiles, getting up, "Good."

"Good." I laugh at our little lost flirt-fight.

"Fine." He smirks that smirk from our first times.

"Fine." I kiss him lightly. "Let's go back into the front." I say, "My family will be worried about me."

I wipe the last of the tears from my eyes and walk out to the living room.

OK, so my life is gonna change. And what I told Chad, well, I'm not sure whether it will be for better or for worse, but we can make it work either way. That's what soul mates do.

I hope.

* * *

**:O**

**Me too, Sonny. Me too...**

**Review please! **


	16. New Opportunities

**Heya guys! I'm kinda sad. Has everyone heard about Demi quitting SWAC? Such a shame...oh well. I think Chad's still gonna be in it... :O He could take Sonny's place on So Random! That would be hee-larious! LOL.**

**Dedication: I just felt like dedicating today, to lift everyone's mood after the Demi news. And this one goes to...(drum roll)... LOLChanny819! Because you're an awesome reader :D Haven't talked to you in ages though :(**

**Anyway, CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Chapter 16-New Opportunities**

Chad's POV

I slump on my bed, just staring up at the ceiling, thoughts of happiness, yet sadness, running through my head.

Sonny…was an A student. She was the best scorer in the entire studio. Even I didn't get that. I got some Bs, Cs, one A in Math (yes, that's why Sonny is now an expert at Math – I tutored her. I'm just that good), but not As all the way. I'm impressed!

And of course, that means, since she no longer works at Condor Studios (or any studio) she needs to find education else where. And this means, going to a college.

Of course, she picked Stanford. When they found out that she wanted to join their school they sent her a scholarship in a heartbeat. For two reasons – one, her amazing results. Heck, Harvard would be lucky to have m'lady. Second reason – I guess for the publicity. I mean, if your favourite young actress was going to a college you were thinking of going to, wouldn't you go there? I know I would.

OK, so I just pretty much said I want to go to college. I don't OK? It's just the fact that Sonny's there. I'd follow Sonny to the end of the Earth and back (Ugh. Cliché). I'd do anything for her, and she's do the same for me. But…thing is, I enjoy my life the way it is. Fans, TV shows…paparazzi, press beating down your door to get the latest scoop.

As if by magic, I hear a knock on my door. I look out my window and surprise, surprise, the press are all stood out there, cameras at the ready in case I say anything that'll make them fifty bucks.

"Chad!" Is all I can hear as random guys yell my name.

"Did you know Sonny Munroe is moving to a college?"

"Do you agree she should?"

"Does this mean you're breaking up?"

I groan, "Yes, yes, and _no_." I reply, hoping that'll make them go away. It doesn't. Why aren't they at Sonny's, asking her all these questions? Nothing against Sonny, I just don't think I can take the press another day.

You think I'm exaggerating, right?

Wrong.

Sonny leaves for Stanford on the 28th March. I wave her goodbye, smiling, wiping a tear from my eye, telling her I'll visit her the moment I get the chance. She smiles back and says, 'ditto'. This would be such a sweet, romantic moment, if the paparazzi weren't stood behind me right now, listening in to our every word. Then, when she leaves, they split, half to Sonny, half to me. Why is this such a big story for them?

Two weeks pass, and I text Sonny everyday. (A/N, This is them text wars-ing, Chad's texts are in bold, Sonny's are in italics)

**Hey, m'lady! How was ur first day? Missin u, ya no. isn't the same without my exploding ball of Sonshine. Chad xxx**

_Hey! Aw, ur so sweet! Got to see my room today, is nice. Got a good room-mate, called Georgia, waaaaayy better than my last one, if you get what I'm saying! Sonny xxx_

**ROFL! That show sucks without ya, you know. Ratings gone down like a ski slope. XD**

_Haven't had time to watch it, tbh. Have they done the Check It Out Girls?_

**Why would they bother? They have no Alexa, aka, the best check it out girl**

_They haven't put Grady in a corset and wig? LOL. That would be so funny!_

**LMAO, yh. Oh, g2g, rehearsals. Speak soon. Xxx**

_Yeah, I g2g for a revision class. see ya! :)_

Aw, I've missed her. I imagine her sweet voice every time I get a text. The moments we share together are always special, because whenever she's free, I'm usually not, and vice versa. Oh well, I really need to get going. Waiting for Sonny's texts have made me late for the taping of the finale episode of this season of Mackenzie Falls.

I have to admit, I'm surprised this show is still going on. When it comes to shows like So Random, the cast move on (kinda like Mandy and Sonny have done) they bring in new cast after (I hear Sonny hasn't been replaced yet). With Mackenzie Falls, it focuses on Mackenzie of course, and some other people. There's only one way they can end this show, and that's if they fire me, or I quit. I mean, like what happened when Portlyn left and Chastity took over her, the characters can change, but as long as I'm here, the show will go on. The show's not over until the good-looking actor says it is.

Or so I thought.

"THE LAST SEASON?" Ferg yells, looking like he's gonna collapse onto his knees and do a Mackenzie 'NO!' Yeah, no-one can match my no's.

"What do you mean the last season?" Chastity asks, flipping her hair back in a total diva fashion. I never thought she was a diva… "We're all still here! And still the number one show!"

Our producer, Jamie, winces, "Uh, fraid not. Recently, it seems some of our actors have hit a bit of a downhill, so after the next episode, that'll be it. Game over."

Whoever these 'downhill actors' are, one's definitely not me. Since I got Sonny, I've been even better – an even greater greatest actor of his generation. Even though I sometimes say 'Sonny' in romantic scenes…especially in the last few weeks.

"Plus, our writers quit." Jamie adds, "Apparently, they're recycling plotlines way too much, so they were too embarrassed to continue. They couldn't think of anything else."

Well, I get that bit. I mean, I think Mackenzie's now discovered 8 long-lost sisters, maybe? And five of them have been his date to the prom. Who has five proms?

"But don't worry – you are all great actors."

I hear my cast clear their throats in a 'go on' way. Jamie sighs.

"_Fantastic _actors." He continues, "You'll find something else."

They all groan, heading off in different directions. Me, I stand still.

Mackenzie Falls…is finishing? The words suddenly sink in.

Two more episodes, then we're done, game over.

I can't believe it. Mackenzie Falls is what brought me where I am today. It made me Chad Dylan Cooper, the persona everyone knew as a bad-boy, a jerk, a puppy-shover. That all changed, of course, when I met Sonny. And I'm grateful for that. But now… I'm just like Sonny. No job, I have no 'friends', per say (although, Sonny does have friends, just not in Hollywood.

So, what do I do now Mackenzie Falls is over?

Huh, I just said it. Guess my prediction, the show's not over until the good-looking actor says it is, has just come true.

So, now what?

Well, maybe this.

"Chad?" Jamie says, and I notice he's still there, "You OK buddy?"

I shrug, "A little shocked." I say, "It's finally sinking in. Time's moving on."

"I know." He says, slouching down on the bench on the garden set where I'm already sat, "It's gonna be a big move for us all. But…you're a smart guy. Fantastic actor, too. You'll find something else."

I smile, "You think?"

"I _know_." He says, "Just because this chapter of your career is over doesn't mean your whole career is over. It certainly doesn't mean your fans won't follow you along the way, I promise that."

I grin, "Thanks, buddy."

"No problem." He says, elbowing me. It's good to have a producer who's only a little bit older than you, good to mess about with him. I guess Jamie's a friend. And I'm grateful for that.

"In fact…" He says, "I found another gig for myself before telling you guys about it. It's a new movie; they're looking for a teenage male lead. It's a drama, so it'll be right up your street." He hands me a small card with a number on it, "Call tht number if you're interested. See you round, buddy."

He walks off, head high, and I smile. maybe I'll do that…if Sonny's moving on from So Random maturely and bravely, I can do the same with Mackenzie Falls. I mean, seven years of my life on that show, it's time I went onto something new. What it's gonna be, I don't know. But maybe this movie thing could be good for me.

I then find a small piece of paper with the card, and take it out, reading it. I then blink when I read that this movie's being filmed in…New Zealand.

I sit in my dressing room (not for much longer) pondering this. New Zealand…for 9 months? I can't be away from Sonny for a whole 9 months! Texting isn't the same, I can't hear her beautiful voice, what she's really thinking. There's no emotion, it's just like one of those things where you translate something and then make it say it aloud. And that's just weird. But then…this is for my future…what to do?

I spend ages thinking before finally making my decision. I worry about what Sonny will think when she finds out, but it's what's best. I take the card that Jamie gave me out of my pocket, calling the number.

"Hello? Jamie Mathews, how can I help you?"

"Hey, Jamie," I say, "It's me."

"Oh, hey, Chad!" He laughs, "You alright?"

"I'm fine." I say, "Uh, I've been thinking about that movie."

"Oh, great!" He says, "Have you made a decision?"

"I have…"

* * *

**HAHA! I'm so mean! You'll find out Chad's decision at the end of the next chapter! ...Maybe...**

**Please Review!**

**PS. Could you guys do me a favour? Can you go to my profile and scroll down to the part that says Please read. It's looks like this: _PLEASE READ_. Thank you. x**

**PPS: Random note: There was a Demi reference in there somewhere - **Just because this chapter of your career is over doesn't mean your whole career is over. It certainly doesn't mean your fans won't follow you along the way, I promise that.**- Remember not to give up on Demi just because she quit Sonny With A Chance. OK, byebye xxx. And please dont complain at me for my thoughts. OK, thanks, byebye now kiddies. x**


	17. Stanford Awaits

**New chapter! Wow, this is awesome, I have updated! LOL. Didn't see that one coming. **

**I'm busy annoying my friend who ISN'T a Lovatic! She hates her! How dare she? Non-Lovatics are crazy, are they not? Anyway, chapter! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 17-Stanford Awaits**

Sonny's POV

The day comes to where I have to leave to get to Stanford. I meet Chad at the Condor Studios, to say one last goodbye. I bump into Nico, Grady and Zora, but Tawni is nowhere to be seen. Good. I don't want to see her. We have a big hug, and they apologize for everything. Of course, they're sorry. But sorry isn't gonna bring me back, coz Tawni isn't sorry. And unless Tawni is sorry, I'll never set foot on that turf again.

"I'll miss you, so, so much." Chad says, trying to stay manly and strong. As he wipes a tear from his eye I start to doubt that. I cant talk though. I'm crying too.

"I'll miss you too." I say, "I'll text you, every day, I hope."

"Same here." He says, "I just can't wait till I see your face again. After this, I mean."

I laugh, "Just watch old episodes of So Random."

He pulls a face, "Uh, So Random? No. I'll just look over Google Images."

I smirk, "Charming."

He laughs, before his eyes look sad, serious, as my Mom drives up. That's when the paparazzi arrive, and mine and Chad's romantic moment is spoiled. Chad gives me one last kiss goodbye, before waving me off, and I leave him with the press.

"I'll visit as soon as I have time!" He yells, and I smile.

"Ditto!" I yell back, before getting in the car and driving off.

My Mom smiles sweetly at me, "You alright, sweetie?"

I wipe a tear from my eye, sniffing slightly, "Yeah. I'm…fine."

"A new beginning." She says, "Don't worry about it, you'll fit right in. and you have Lucy and KC with you."

"Yeah," I say, "It's should be fun!"

She smiles, before frowning a little. She's staying here, in Hollywood, on her own.

"Oh, what am I gonna do without you, baby girl?"

"Mom!" I laugh, "I'm eighteen!"

"You'll always be my baby girl." She says. I roll my eyes, smiling.

"You'll be fine without me, Mom, don't worry." I say, "And remember, I'll visit you whenever I can. I promise."

"Every vacation time you get." She says sternly, a slight laugh in there, and I smile.

"Deal. I'll be here for Chad anyway. Take care of him for me."

She smirks, "Will do, sweetie. Will do."

When we get home, I get all my stuff ready, before spending one last night with Mom. In the morning, I drive off in my own car. Me and my Mom cry endless floods of tears. I've never left my Mom. It's hard. But it's what I need to do, for my future. And who knows? Maybe she could move up there with me in a house nearby, someday. I could visit her more then, so I'd really like that.

Miles and miles go by, and I have several stops to answer to natures calls **(A/N: Not cool) **and get something to eat. When I arrive, I'm sent straight to my room, which is amazing. The good news is – Lucy and KC are in the room right next door. And when I arrive, my room-mate is already there.

"Nice to meet ya…oh my gosh you're Sonny Munroe!"

I grin when I see the girl, "Yes, I am." I say, "But you can just call me Sonny. And you are."

"I…I…I…"

_I _guess she's a fan. Just my opinion.

"…My name is, er…Georgia. That's it. Georgia."

I laugh. Yep, definitely a fan.

"Nice to meet you, Georgia. And remember – now I'm just a normal girl, k?"

She grins, shaking my hand, "Deal!" She then sits me on the bed on the right, which she seems to have claimed, "So, tell me about your relationship with _Chad Dylan Cooper_!"

I laugh. I should've expected this.

"OK, well…"

Two weeks go by, and I have so much fun! Classes are great, and I make some great friends. I still talk to Nico, Grady, Zora, over Facebook, Skype, things like that. I always talk to Chad. We always text each other, every day.

_Heyhey, Chaddy! xx. How's life at the Falls?_

**The Falls? Uh, dramatic. lol**

_Well, duh. Rofl. Anything else happening?_

**Uh, well, we're filming the season finale…it's also the final episode. Ever.**

_WHAT? OMG! Why?_

**It's getting old. Simple as. **

_Oh, wow. Well, that's a shame._

**Is, OK, I got offered a movie deal.**

_A MOVIE DEAL! AWESOME! R u gonna take it?_

**Er, idk yet. I'm gonna think about it. Tell ya when I know, k?**

_kk. I won't push you either way, your decision. Byebye, gotta go for a class. See ya!_

**Bye, Sonshine xxx**

A movie deal? I can't believe it! And he isn't saying a definite yes? He must be crazy! My boyfriend has gone crazy on me. Unless, of course, something's stopping him from going, like me. Maybe the movie is being filmed far away…uh oh. He's being made to choose between me and his career again. And this time, I'm not gonna tell him either way. Otherwise, this could get a little ugly.

Another week goes past, and one day girls are flooding by the entrance. No-one can move, which is a problem considering I need to get to class.

"What's going on?" I laugh to Georgia and the others as we try to get to class.

"Apparently, a famous guy is coming here. A guest star. Dunno why though." Lucy shrugs.

"Maybe he's doing like what you did, Sonny." KC says, and I nod. Yeah, maybe she's right…or maybe it's just some famous guy visiting a friend. Guess we'll find out soon.

Then I see a figure come into the door, and my heart flips. The guy comes up, closer and closer, grinning, and as people flood around us, he finally talks.

"Hey," He says, "I thought I'd introduce myself." He takes my hand and kisses it softly. "I'm Chad. Chad Dylan Cooper."

"…Ch-Chad?"

* * *

**:O:O:O! Any ideas on what the heck Chad's doing there? Whoever gets it right will be next chapter's dedication! YAY!**

**Haha, I'm so winning in the Me vs My friend Demi Lovato fight. She's getting annoyed now! :D teehee! ;)**

**Review! :D**


	18. CDC, The School Boy

**Hey, y'all! Well, this is interesting. You all got it right. Yep, that's right. Everybody's a winner! I did think of changing it just because I didnt want everyone to be right, but hey. Whatevs. But...**

**Dedication: Goes to mrpuppy, for the most entertaining way of telling me. Yes, mrpuppy told me what she thought in A RAP! :D is awesome, i will show you the rap at the end of the chapter. But I don't wanna keep you from the story any longer, so here it is! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 18-CDC, The School Boy**

Chad's POV

Sonny's reaction is priceless. We haven't seen each other in 4 weeks and it's almost like she doesn't believe I even exist anymore.

"…Ch-Chad?"

I smile, she looks like she's seen a ghost. "Yes, Sonny. It's me."

She runs her hand over my face, almost like she can't believe I'm there. We haven't seen each other in 4 weeks and it's almost like she doesn't believe I even existed anymore. Then she smiles, a shaky smile.

"You're…here already?"

I nod, "I think we need to talk."

She gulps, "I was worried you'd say that."

I smile, before she directs me to her room, a girl following us, beaming. Why the heck is she following us?

We arrive at a small room in a hallway, and I shake my head in disappointment. This is where they're making m'lady stay? It's like a prison cell. A prison cell with a scary room-mate. Except I don't think this girl who's following us is her room-mate. If she is, Lord help me. If she isn't, Lord still help me. This blonde girl is creeping me out.

"Uh…who is she?" I ask Sonny, and she smiles.

"Oh, that's Georgia." She says simply, "My room-mate."

Oh, God.

"Right…" I say, ignoring the girl I now know as Georgia, the girl with the scary look in her eye.

She sighs, "I guess you two need some time…I'll let you talk."

"Yeah, that would be nice." I say, watching her head into what I'm assuming to be the bathroom.

…OK…

"So, what are you doing here?" Sonny asks me, slumping onto her bed and thumping the side with her hand, asking me to sit next to her. I do so. "Bored without The Falls?"

I sigh. Ah, yes. It's been 10 days since Mackenzie Falls ended. A whole lot of Chad Dylan Cooper fans were lost that day, I must say. I just hope I get them back someday. All I know is, if I can get over the fact that Mackenzie Falls is over, surely anyone else can.

"That's kinda what I came to talk to you about." I say, and her face falls.

"Don't say you're leaving it up to me." She says, and I smile.

"Not at all." I say, "Coz, I've already decided."

"You have?" She asks. I nod. "So, what are you gonna do?"

"Well…"

_~~~Flashback~~~_

"_Hello? Jamie Mathews, how can I help you?"_

"_Hey, Jamie," I say, "It's me."_

"_Oh, hey, Chad!" He laughs, "You alright?"_

"_I'm fine." I say, "Uh, I've been thinking about that movie."_

"_Oh, great!" He says, "Have you made a decision?"_

"_I have…" I take a deep breath, "And I'm sorry, but I have to decline your offer."_

"_Oh…" I can almost hear him sigh with disappointment, "Well, that's OK. It was all up to you, anyway."_

"_Yeah." I say, "I have something else that's more important to me."_

"_It's cool." He says, "Go ahead and do whatever you gotta do."_

"_Sure." I say, "I'll call you some other time."_

"_OK, speak later buddy."_

"_Bye."_

_I hang up, before heading straight for the envelope containing my grades. I find it in my drawer. I didn't really think I'd need it at all, because when I got it, I still thought Mackenzie Falls was running strong. But it's not. And that's why I know need these. _

_I then look up the number for Stanford, making a call and asking a tiny favour of them. OK, so applying to a school is a bit more than a tiny favour, but hey, they said yes in a heartbeat. My grades were no Sonny Munroe, but since I am America's Chad Dylan Cooper, any school would want me there, just for the publicity. I bet they'll have me doing advertisements for it, etc, etc…like a brand face. Yippee. But hey, anything for m'lady. _

_So, you heard right, CDC is going to school. I never thought those two things would be placed in the same sentence, unless it was the sentence "__**CDC**__ dislikes __**school**__ with a burning passion". But if Sonny likes it there, surely I can give it a shot. And to be honest, I can't wait!_

_~~End of Flashback~~_

Sonny blinks at me, shocked when I tell her the truth.

"You gonna be happy about it?" I ask, and she shakes her head slowly. "Oh, thanks." I mumble.

"No," She laughs, "Not that. I'm happy to see you…"

"But?"

"But…" She sighs, "The movie deal. I thought you'd want to do that! Your future as Chad Dylan Cooper, the famous actor."

I take her hands in mine, smiling, "I'd rather have you."

She smiles, blushing. "I don't know what to say…I don't want you to lose your reputation. Chad Dylan Cooper, the movie star."

She spreads out her arms and says the last bit in a dramatic way, and I laugh, lowering her arms.

"No." I say, "I'd rather be…just Chad. The Chad I lost a long time ago. The Chad you brought back. I wanna be him, from now on."

Sonny grins, lying her head back into my chest, and it feels good. Comfortable. Meant to be.

"I love you." She says, and I smile.

"I love you too."

It's at that moment when the director of the school walks in, sees us together, and smiles. She gives us our own room together in a split second, and to be honest, I couldn't be happier.

Sonny says goodbye to her creepy new friend Georgia, before we follow the director to the room. She shows us a room that seems to be twice the size of Sonny's old room, maybe just about the size of my old dressing room. And it has a TV, flat screen, 50 inch. Luxury, at a school? I think we're really in Heaven. Well, I certainly am, with Sonny here.

We snuggle together on the couch, watching the finale of Mackenzie Falls. Sonny falls asleep by the end on my chest, and I grin, staying where I am to keep her comfortable.

"Sleep tight, Sonshine." I whisper into her ear, and at that point, she smiles in her sleep. I grin, before relaxing into the couch and falling asleep.

Times are changing. A lot. But I love it this way, all because I'm with Sonny.

* * *

**Aww :) Chad's so sweet! We could all use a Chad...**

**So, here it is! mrpuppy's rap! You suck if you skip this, coz this is legendary! :)**

I la love this chap

Like every other chap

Cuz they're just awesome like that

Even though you left me hanging again

In the end

I love love Channy in this

Just like Georgia her friend

It's the only thing that rhymed,

so moving on As I said

They'll be together 'til the end

I think it's a little bit obvious

Like pulling a tiny bunny from a hat

My boy CDC went to a uni-ver-sity

To get a degree, To make a decree

with his only one sonshine, his first lady

But if I got it wrong

it'll be quite embarrassing

But I won't fret a bit

So let's just roll with it.

PEACE!

**PEACE OUT SUCKA! :D awesome, right? :)**

**Review! :D**


	19. Just Stay

**Good news! I am now into song-writing, as many of you may know, thanks to nangelgirl923 (did that off by heart, soz if i spelt anything wrong or got the wrong numbers). This chapter has my first song in it, written for this exact story! Eep! So excited! Tell me whatcha think!**

* * *

**Chapter 19-Just Stay**

Sonny's POV

I hate to say this – but college rocks!

I was sure surprised when Chad turned up the other week, and was ultra-surprised when the director gave us our own room. What she trying to tell us something? Well, we've been keeping our beds single – I may have known Chad for ages but I don't think I'm ready to go…that far.

Class are sure cool too, I'm not gonna lie. I enjoy it a lot more than having Tawni moaning in my ear day after day. There is still part of me that misses her, and the others, but most of me still remembers what Tawni did to me and hates her for that. Wow. I've never hated anyone that much. It's amazing how people's attitudes to other people can change…

I've even made some new friends. Whenever I'm not with Chad, I'm with them, and they've got me into song-writing again. I've even started writing a song for Chad, it's almost finished. I write the title on the top, signing it happily, 'Just Stay, by Sonny Munroe. For Chad x'. I can't wait to show the others!

It's then when Chad walks into our room and I slam my songbook shut.

"Hey, m'lady," He says, and I groan when he notices the songbook. "Whatcha got there?"

"Oh, nothing…" I say, but he pulls a face as he reads the cover, where 'Sonny's Songs' is sprawled across it in my lazy handwriting.

"You're writing songs again?" He asks me, and I nod.

"Yeah, but, you don't wanna see them."

Yep, I'm shy about this. It shows my true feelings to Chad, it would be kinda embarrassing to not play it to him. Too late, he's opened it up.

"Just Stay, by Sonny Munroe…" He reads, before smiling, "… 'For Chad'…you wrote a song for me?"

I blush. I really hoped he wouldn't find it so quick. I need more practice. I take the book from him, completely shy. OK, so I've performed my songs countless times on So Random, and I've not been as nervous as now. I've never performed in front of Chad, and certainly not a song _for _Chad. I'm actually super nervous.

"Yeah…I did…" I say hesitantly.

"Can I hear it?" He asks softly, and I gulp.

"Uh…"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaase?" He makes a pouty face and I sigh.

"Um…OK…"

I grab my guitar from the corner of the room, settling down next to Chad on the bed. I put the sheet music in front of me, just in case I forget anything and need reminding. This is possibly the scariest audience I've ever performed to. Except the Halloween special of So Random's audience. They came in their Halloween costumes and looked pretty frightening. Or was I just being a wuss and getting into the spirit of things.

"OK…" I say, "…Uh, you ready?"

"Yep." He says, grinning.

"OK!" I say, trying to laugh, "Uh…let's do this!"

I take a deep breath, closing my eyes, then strumming the first chord. Dm, then D, Dm, D…then I start to sing…

_I think it's time  
You knew what you mean to me  
Oh, baby  
Words can't describe  
The feeling when I'm with you  
Your eyes so blue_

_It feels so perfect when you breathe  
I want you hear holdin' me_

_So boy, tell me what I gotta do  
You know I love this and I'd never wanna hurt you  
So please don't leave me, don't deceive me  
Don't go away, baby just stay_

_Ooh, just stay_

_And yet, we know  
We didn't start out this way  
It's crazy  
We couldn't go  
A day without a fight  
But you're here tonight_

_Telling me you'll never leave  
And you don't know what that means to me_

_So boy, tell me what I gotta do  
You know I love this and I'd never wanna hurt you  
So please don't leave me, don't deceive me  
Don't go away, baby just stay_

_We are the perfect cliché, at least  
We always think it that way, and baby  
It feels so perfect when you breathe  
I want you here, just holdin' me, baby_

_So boy, tell me what I gotta do  
You know I love this and I'd never wanna hurt you  
So please don't leave me, don't deceive me  
Don't go away, baby just stay  
Ooh, just stay  
Baby, just stay._

Somewhere in the middle, I get lost in the music. So lost I forget Chad's there and open my eyes to see him smiling, and I grin. I remember that I wrote this song for Chad to show him how much he really means to me, and that's what I'm doing. I strum the final chord, sing the final note, beaming. _This is for Chad._

When I finish, I can see the tears in Chad's eyes. He starts wildly clapping, before hugging me tight. I laugh.

"You like it?" I ask.

"I…I love it." He smiles, "Sonny, that was amazing."

I shrug, "It's not one of my best…"

"Really?" He says, "I think it _is _your best."

"Is that coz it's about you?" I ask, and he shrugs.

"Maybe…" I roll my eyes. "Kidding, Sonny. It's really beautiful. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks." I smile, hugging him tight.

"I will stay." He whispers into my ear, and I grin, "I promise."

"And I'll stay too." I promise him, "Coz that's just what we do."

He laughs, "Indeed it is, Sonshine. Indeed it is…"

* * *

**Aw! :)**

**So, did ya like it? Soz it was such a short chapter, but that's coz I wanted to end it in a happy way before another little surprise pops up! :D**

**If you liked the song, I might start writing more for my stories. Maybe I'll have a return one from Chad to Sonny. So, yeah, all up to you guys :)**

**Review! :D**


	20. Surprise, Surprise

**Wow. I really wanna thank you guys that reviewed so far (and BeautifulBubbliee, but you didn't review) for the feedback for my song. LOL, i didn't give it long to get it's feedback, but hey, those of you who reviewed liked it, so I'm happy for that. Maybe I will do a Chad one now, we shall see... :)**

**So, I didnt give it long, but that's good! Another chapter! :D Twist time! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 20-Surprise, Surprise**

Sonny's POV

Life just keeps getting better.

After I showed my song to Chad, after the hour long hug was over, he dragged me along to the music department **(A/N: I don't know if Stanford **_**has **_**a music department, and I don't wanna check. If it doesn't, it does now, k?) **and got me to play it for the music teacher, who loved it. She asked me to perform it at a concert the nearest town where people were performing their own music.

A few days later, Chad dragged me (again) to this concert, where I sang a few of my songs – Just Stay; Me, Myself and Time; What To Do and Work Of Art. As an encore I sang Selena Gomez's Who Says. I was happy to see everyone loved all my songs, especially Just Stay. I'm starting to think that was just coz Chad either paid them to, or told them he loved it, and everybody follows Chad Dylan Cooper's example.

They then forced Chad onto the stage, where he performed How We Do This (love it!) and, by request of a fan, Chad Chad Chaddy Chad Chad. At least his singing voice is getting better, and was more in tune than when he last sang that song.

I then showed it to Georgia, Lucy, KC, and the others, who also loved it. I just think Chad's giving everyone his autograph to say that they love it.

A few weeks have gone by now, and Chad and I are doing awesome at college. We're now snuggled up next to each other on the couch, flicking through the channels to find something to watch. We've done too much revision for the day, and Chad has asked me to play Just Stay so many times my fingers have marks on them from where the impression of the strings is. **(A/N: I once played for 2 hours on end of Demi and Selena songs, and by the time I finished my fingers were aching and had those same impressions. I know Sonny's pain)** He then got out his phone and recorded me singing, to put as his ring tone. I think he's obsessed with it. But now, we just need time to relax.

Chad's flicking through, trying to find the Mackenzie Falls finale. I think he just wants to see himself once more. Instead, we come across…

"Let's get back to So Random!"

Chad groans, "Uh, not watching _this_…"

"NO!" I say, stopping him from turning over, "I want to see what it's like now."

"Ah, you think it's gonna be crap without ya?" He smirks. I ignore his comment.

On the TV, I can't help but be annoyed and jealous when I see Mandy has taken my place.

"Well, that's all we have time for today," Tawni says, beaming with who seems to be her new BFF. "Join us next week when we'll have All Star Weekend returning to sing us another one of their kick-butt songs!"

There's screaming on the TV, most likely from All Star Weekend fans, but I'm surprised when I hear an audience member yell, "And when is Sonny coming back?"

My heart flips and Tawni's face goes blank.

"Uh…Sonny's not coming back," She says, "She's gone to college. She's fine where she is, with her boyfriend."

"We want Sonny!" The voice yells, before repeating it over and over, causing a chant.

They end the show quickly, cutting out the chants and showing the end credits, and I gulp. What was that?

"Sonny?" Chad asks me, stroking my back softly, "You OK?"

"I…" I blink, unable to talk, "I don't know…excuse me Chad…"

I get up and run to the bathroom, leaving Chad clueless and worried.

Chad's POV

"One more time, please?" I ask Sonny, who sighs.

"How many times do you need to hear this song?" She asks, fiddling with her guitar a little while I fish my phone out of my pocket.

"Fine." I say, "I'll record you singing it. For my ring tone."

She gives me 'the look'. "You really are addicted."

"Ah, no, no, no." I say, waggling my index finger, "I'm healthily obsessed." **(A/N: That's what I tell my brother when he calls me addicted to SWAC, LOL) **

She rolls her eyes, playing her song for me once more. I love that song, it makes me feel like she really loves me. Maybe I should write one for her, although, I'm no good at song-writing…

I record the song, before saving it as my ring tone like a crazed fan would of me saying 'peace out suckas'. **(A/N: Maybe I'll do that some day… ;))**

"OK," Sonny says, putting her guitar away and slouching on the couch, "TV time!"

I flick through the channels, mumbling words like, "boring", "lame", "suckish"… you know, all those words, at everything that pops up. I hate those days when nothing's on TV, but having Sonny snuggled up next to me is comforting. Besides, she doesn't know I have my earplugs in, listening to her song once again. Haha, I'm such a dork when it comes to this song.

Finally, we reach the channel that Mackenzie Falls and So Random are usually on. Right now, So Random is on.

I groan. Why on Earth would me and Sonny want to watch that trash? Ever since Sonny left, I betcha, the ratings will have sunk like the Titanic.

"Uh, we're not watching this…" I say, my finger shifting towards the channel-changing button, but Sonny snatches it from my hand.

"NO!" She almost snaps, "I want to see what it's like now."

"Ah, you think it's gonna be crap without ya?" I say, but she doesn't reply. I think she's too annoyed at the fact that Mandy has taken her place quite easily. And when I notice that too, there could be smoke coming out my ears, I tell ya. I try to stay calm for Sonny though.

"Well, that's all we have time for today," Tawni says, hugging Mandy. Blech, makes me sick. "Join us next week when we'll have All Star Weekend returning to sing us another one of their kick-butt songs!"

A bunch of girl's screams can be heard, and I roll my eyes. How can they be happy about All Star Weekend when the best cast member isn't even there to celebrate with them? Apparently, someone in the audience agrees with me. "And when is Sonny coming back?"

I see Sonny's mouth drop open, and on TV, Tawni tenses up.

"Uh…Sonny's not coming back," She says, "She's gone to college. She's fine where she is, with her boyfriend."

Ha, yeah, it's all your fault.

"We want Sonny!" The voice yells, before repeating it over and over, causing a chant.

They end the show quickly, cutting out the chants and showing the end credits, and I can't help but smirk. See? That show sucks without them. They didn't even see that coming, now did they?

Then I look next to me, where Sonny looks tense and worried. That makes me tense and worried too.

"Sonny?" I say, stroking her back calmly, hoping she'll answer my next question with a yes; "You OK?"

"I…" Sonny starts to get panicky, unsure, "I don't know…excuse me Chad…"

She then gets up and heads to the bathroom, locking the door. I start to panic.

"Uh…Sonny?" I ask, following her to the bathroom, knocking on the door. She won't answer.

About 30 minutes later, I'm sat outside the bathroom, back to the bathroom door, banging my head on it. OK, so I'll damage my head doing this, but I just want Sonny to come out already. I'm worried about her now.

"Sonny?" I question, hoping she'll answer me. She doesn't. "You can't stay in there forever, ya know. And when you do come out, I'll be sat right hear, waiting."

Nothing. Great.

Suddenly, I hear a moo. Sonny's phone!

At that point, I feel a bash on my head, and I jerk forward in pain, before rubbing the back of my scalp.

"Sorry, Chad!" Sonny says. I move out the way of the door (OK, now I see that was a bad idea) and she heads straight for her phone. Her face falls when she sees the screen.

"Who is it?" I ask, and she looks right at me, a single tear in her eye.

"Tawni."

* * *

**Hoho! :D**

**Well, I'm off now. The new series of Doctor Who is starting, and everyone's waiting for me. hope you liked the chapter!**

**Review! :D or I'll get a Dalek to come exterminate ya! Not really ;) **

**...so yeah, review. please ;) I'm gone now. Bye x**


	21. Nothing Without You

**Heya, guys! I've updated again! I'm just guessing here, but this story has about 4 more chapters (I think) there should be 25 chapters, then I'll maybe do an epilogue. Haha, my first epilogue! We shall see, but trust me, we still have fluffy Channy to come, and lots of other stuff! :D**

**But we're not there yet! Chapter 21, here we come! :D**

**I don't own SWAC/SR (So Random!) :( Oh well...chapter time :)**

* * *

**Chapter 21-Nothing Without You**

Sonny's POV

I stand with the phone in my hand, unsure of what the heck is going on.

"What do I do?" I ask Chad, who groans.

"Answer it!"

"I don't wanna talk to her!" I reply. Hasn't she done enough anyway? I'm expecting her to rant angrily at me, and I don't want that.

"Well, send it to voice mail." Chad says, and I do so. "Put it on speaker," He adds, "I wanna hear what she says, so I know how hard to hit her when I next see her."

"Chad, you're a guy!" I say, "You can't hit a girl. Even Tawni."

"Shame." He sighs, as Tawni's voice comes through the phone. Surprisingly, she doesn't sound mad. She sounds upset.

"Uh, hey Sonny, it's me." She says, "Um, so, did you see So Random? I bet not. Uh, well, if you didn't, we sucked. The fans missed you. We need you back, OK? Please come back – and bring Chad, sure. I don't care anymore. I saw your song for him on YouTube – it was for Chad, right?"

My song's on YouTube?

"Well, I guess you really do love him, and I think you guys should be together. Just…please come back. We all miss you, we…" She gulps, "…_Need _you, OK? Please come back. …OK, bye."

She then hangs up.

"They want you back!" Chad says, and when I look up to see him, he's smiling, "We can go back!"

I blink. We can? We can…

"No." I say, "No, we can't."

Chad frowns, "Sonny, they want you back! They miss you – you should go back! We can go back, see our families again, maybe I can find a new show…"

"Chad." I say, and he stops. "I know what you mean. I'd love to go back…"

"Well then, let's go!" He grabs my hand and drags me to the door, but I stop him, pulling back.

"No, Chad," I say, "Let me finish. I'd love to go back…" He smiles, "…_BUT_…I can't."

He frowns again, "Why not?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I say, "They only want me back coz the fans want me back. Tawni couldn't care less about me or you…she just wants the ratings to go up."

"She didn't sound that way," Chad says, "She sounded really upset."

"That's called _acting_," I say, "I thought you, of all people, would know _that_."

He starts to look sadder. "What's that supposed to mean? That…my life is an act?"

"No!" I say, worried I've hurt him, "It's just, you are an actor."

"_Was _an actor." He corrects me, and I sigh.

"Still. You were, a good one too, you could surely see she was pretending to be sad, just to get me back."

I don't know, Sonny." He says. I frown.

"Well, I do." I say, before leaving the room, heading to my next class.

What did Tawni think, anyway? That I'd dump college and just come straight back? I love it here, and it's not that easy anyway. There's no way I'm going back. I love it here, and I'm not leaving. Not for her. I'm staying, with Chad, and no amount of begging from _anyone _will change my mind.

Chad's POV

Sonny leaves the room, and I huff, slumping onto the bed, lying flat, facing the ceiling. I didn't know my Sonny had developed stubbornness while here. Or spite. Or a revenge streak.

OK, so I'm overreacting. Sonny doesn't have any of those things. Well, maybe stubbornness, but I don't know. All I know is, she won't forgive Tawni, no way. I think maybe Tawni really does want her back, and to be honest, I want her to go back too. Nothing against college – it's great here – but I think she really needs to go back there. Sonny's talent doesn't deserve to be locked up in Stanford, in our room, making up random songs about me that I'll record for my various ring tones (nothing against that song, my new favourite), she deserves to be out, showing off how amazing she is. She may not be a show-off, but with her talent, she sure could be.

It's then when I decide what I have to do. I decide I have to do something I've never done and will never do again – help the Randoms (and no, Sonny isn't a Random, she's a Sonny. _The_ Sonny. Of course I've helped her, and I'll help her again. Moving on).

I grab my phone, dialing Tawni's number carefully, before locking the door just in case Sonny decides to come back.

"Hello?" Tawni's voice answers.

"Tawni, it's Chad."

"_Chad_." She spits, "Well, I hate to say this, but you've _won_. Sonny hates us now, you happy?"

"It's not my fault," I say quietly when I hear footsteps walk past our room, "But I'm not happy. I want Sonny out there, in the world, not stuck in here. That's why I need your help to get her to come back. She won't listen to you, and she won't listen to me either."

She groans, "So what _do _we do?"

I smile, suddenly getting an idea, "We need to use something that really speaks to her."

"Which is?" She asks.

"Music and romance." I say happily, "Look, this will be hard, but if you listen closely and help me, we can do this."

"What do you need?"

Tawni's POV

Wow. _That _was embarrassing. That was possibly our worst sign-off ever, and there have been some bad ones.

Mandy walks off to the dressing room, seeming slightly annoyed. I go to follow her, but something pulls me back. I look back to see Zora, Nico and Grady.

"What?" I ask them, not in the mood for a cast pep talk.

"Well, Tawni," Zora says, "You drove away our friend and then made us hated by her fans everywhere. You happy?"

"Leave me alone, guys." I say, turning away, but they still don't let me.

"No. we won't." Grady says.

"You started this, Tawni," Nico says, "Sure, it's all our faults, but if you hadn't overreacted at the whole Sonny and Chad news, she'd still be here."

"Admit it," Zora says, "You miss her. We all know we do."

I groan, "I don't miss her. We're better without her."

Nico smirks, "Really, Tawni? Really?"

Great. "Now you sound like _Chad_!" I spit, and they smile, kinda creepily. "What?"

"Fix this, Tawni." Zora says, "Please. We all want Sonny back and she won't come back unless she knows you care."

I moan. I _hate _caring. But…they're right. We're nothing without Sonny, and to be honest, she was my best friend. I'd never had someone who cared for me like she did. It's then I realise, I've really been an idiot (ugh, that hurt) and need to get Sonny back.

I grab my phone, dialing Sonny's number, but she doesn't answer. It goes to voicemail instead.

"Hi_, you've reached Sonny. You know what to do after the moo._" She giggles, "_Get it? It rhymed!_" I try to laugh. Doesn't work. "_Anyway, leave your message, I'll get back to you asap._"

"Uh, hey Sonny, it's me." I say, almost shy, "Um, so, did you see So Random? I bet not. Uh, well, if you didn't, we sucked. The fans missed you. We need you back, OK? Please come back – and bring Chad, sure. I don't care anymore. I saw your song for him on YouTube – it was for Chad, right?"

Ugh, of course it was. She really does love Chad – that song showed me that. I ignored it though. Not anymore.

"Well, I guess you really do love him, and I think you guys should be together. Just…please come back. We all miss you, we…" I gulp, this really isn't as hard as I thought though, "…_Need _you, OK? Please come back. …OK, bye."

I hang up, hoping she'll have heard that and ring me back. She doesn't.

What feels like an hour goes by. I sit at my vanity in my dressing room, hoping that my phone will ring. It does nothing.

"Please!" I yell like a maniac. At that moment, it rings. _Wow_. Weird.

"Hello?" I answer, before realising I didn't check the caller I.D. Now I wish I had.

"Tawni, it's Chad."

"_Chad_." I spit. This is the guy I least want to talk to right now, "Well, I hate to say this, but you've _won_. Sonny hates us now, you happy?"

"It's not my fault," I whispers and I wonder why he's being so quiet. Have him and Sonny had a fight? "But I'm not happy. I want Sonny out there, in the world, not stuck in here. That's why I need your help to get her to come back. She won't listen to you, and she won't listen to me either."

She won't even listen to Chad? Wow, she must be mad at me.

"So what _do _we do?" I ask.

"We need to use something that really speaks to her."

"Which is?" She say, totally confused.

"Music and romance." He says, before completely lowering his voice. "Look, this will be hard, but if you listen closely and help me, we can do this."

It's then when I realise what he has in mind. And it could just work.

I smile. "What do you need?"

* * *

**Ooh! Any guesses on what they're gonna do? I'm hoping it's not as easy as the last one...**

**Review with your ideas! And don't worry, I won't use any (unless they're SUPER good) coz I already have it planned! :) The rest of the series is all planned out. We're gonna miss this series, right? Right.**

**Listening to What To Do :D *insert heart*. I LOVE THIS SONG! :D**

**Review! :D**


	22. On A Journey

**Another chapter! :D Yeah, here comes a very nice chapter, I like that, considering in LWMS it's at a sad part. It's nice coming to happy parts here.**

**Shout-out - er...everyone who reviewed! :D I can't think of everyone off by heart, but ur all awesome. I'll send it out especially to MiiMyselfandTime because u ALWAYS review every of my stories, so cheers hun :)**

* * *

**Chapter 22-On A Journey**

Sonny's POV

A few days later, after I've kind of calmed down after the whole Tawni incident and Chad and I have agreed that I'm not going back, I'm sat on my laptop, researching, when Chad walks in and slams down the lid of the laptop. I look up at him, and he's smiling. I'm not smiling though.

"What was the idea behind that then?" I ask, "I have homework, you know?"

"No," Chad laughs, "You don't."

"Uh, yeah," I say, lifting the lid again, "I do."

"You don't." He says, putting the lid back down. I sigh.

"What the heck is up, Chad?"

"You've been working way too hard, since the thing with Tawni," He shrugs, "You need some time off."

"Time off?" I ask, and he nods.

"Just a few days…you'll see."

"But…" I think of the principal, "…What will Miss Hoover say about it?

"Miss Hoover?" He asks, "She agrees, you need a break. _Now, _Sonny. So, c'mon, we're gonna go have some fun. Besides, your birthday's coming up. Few weeks away, right?"

"Uh-huh." I smile, "Friday – August twentieth." **(A/N: Don't ask me why they're at school in the usual summertime. They just are, kk? Lol ;))**

"Exactly." He says, taking his hands in mine, "You shouldn't be working that day. We're gonna have fun, and we'll come back home next Saturday. Good?"

I smile, "Good."

"Fine." He smirks playfully.

"Fine." I say.

"C'mon then." He takes my hand and drags me out of the room.

"In ya get," Chad smiles, opening the passenger door of his Porsche, before winking, "M'lady."

I giggle, "Cute."

"That's ma goal." He shrugs, shutting the door behind me before getting in the driver side. He smiles at me, staring for a few minutes, and I gulp.

"Er…everything's good?" I ask him, a little freaked out right now. I do love his gaze, but now it just looks like he knows something I don't.

"Everything's fine." He replies, still grinning, before his phone rings, the text message ring. Yes, I know his phone ring. Problem? Of course not.

He smiles a little, like how he was looking at me earlier.

"What's up?" I ask him as he puts his phone away.

"Nothing." He says. I blink.

"…K."

"Let's just get going," He says, "We don't wanna be late."

Late? "For what?" I ask.

He grins, starting the engine, "Oh, nothing."

I shrug, forgetting about Chad's weird behaviour. For now, at least. For one thing – I know he's not cheating. What kind of girlfriend would I be not to trust him? And Chad isn't one to cheat…yep. Cancel that thought completely. That would be just stupid. Maybe he's just planning something for my birthday…what he's planning? I have no idea…

He keeps getting texts the whole ride, so obviously, it's something big. Now I'm excited! I wonder where we're going…

It sure is far away, I know that anyway. We don't talk much, but it's not an awkward silence. A comforting silence, I think. Nothing seems to be wrong, we just aren't talking much.

It's then when I decide to ask…

"So, whatcha planning? Where is this secret location?"

"Ah," He says, "If I tell you that, it's not a secret now, is it?"

"True…" I say, "But, it won't be a secret soon. Why don't you just get it out the way?"

"No way!" He says, "We're ages away – I don't want to ruin it now."

I sigh, crossing my arms and huffing in an angry way. Chad laughs.

"It's so hard to take you seriously angry." He chuckles.

"Well then, be prepared to have a hysteria fit coz I'm about to get _furious_."

"Not you're not." He smiles, "Another thing I know about you – you can't hold a grudge."

I shrug, "You have a point. I so wish I could hold a grudge on you for that!"

He bursts out laughing hysterically and I do too.

"Hey, I told ya!" I say, before yawning a little.

"You need some sleep?" He asks me, and I nod. "Got that covered."

Without looking back, Chad passes me my old song pillow (I keep them in a folder and in my songbook now, except for some of my older ones that no-one but me and Chad know about (yes, Chad made me play all of them to him, even Girl Plus Boy Equals whatever. Apparently, they were good. I'm sure they were, Chad Dylan Kiss-up…) and grins.

"Have some sleep." He says, "I don't want you to get any clues."

"Oh," I say, "Well, I'm definitely staying up now."

Chad chuckles, "I except that challenge. Loser pays for the first meal."

"OK," I say, "You're on! Believe me, there is no way I will ever, _ever_ sleep!"

Chad's POV

"_Believe me, there is no way I will ever, _ever_ sleep!"_

I believe ya, m'lady. I laugh at the thought before turning to see Sonny leaning against the window, her song pillow up against her face. Sonny's so cute when she dribbles in her sleep. Yes, _sleep_. Ah, I suppose it's fair. I'm paying for everything _but _tonight's little dinner.

This is gonna be fun…plus, with our little ideas, there's no way Sonny can reject her friends again. Especially with the idea of Comedy being something the speaks to Sonny being added to our plan by Tawni. Ah, we're getting close. I'd better wake Sonny…

Sonny's POV

"We're back at So Random!" I yell at Chad, who tries to smile.

"I was hoping you'd like it." He says, smiling awkwardly.

"I…I can't believe this." I say, unsure of what my next response should be. Should I be happy? Sad? Angry? I honestly don't know…

"Is that a good 'I can't believe this', or a bad one?" He asks, still putting on that smile, and I give him a real one.

"Sonny!"

Before I can answer, someone yells my name, and I turn to see the cast running at me, grinning. I try for a smile, remembering the problems we've been through, before getting over it and running at them, arms wide for a hug. For some weird reason, they keep saying my name though.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny…"

"…Sonny…Sonny?"

I open my eyes, blinking, realising I've slept. Then I see Chad shaking me. It was all a dream…damn it! I lost the bet…

He grins, "You gotta pay for that meal now!" He pumps his fist in the air in a 'yes' motion, and I roll my eyes.

"So, why'd you wake me?" I ask.

"We're almost there..." Chad says, before fishing out something from his pocket.

"A blindfold?" I ask, and he grins.

"You can't see till we get there."

I groan, putting the blindfold on angrily. Well, for Chad, sure I'll do it. But I'm just way too excited! I wanna know where we're going!

After about half an hour of darkness, Chad starts to slow the car down a little.

"We're here!" Chad grins, getting out of the car. I go to take off the blindfold, before he yells at me not to. I hear a door open next to me and smile as Chad helps me out. I feel a warm breeze on my face, and it feels right. Just...nice. And I like it.

Chad stands behind me, I feel him fiddling with the knot in the back of the blindfold. When he finally un-knots it, my mouth opens wide.

"Welcome to your favourite place on Earth."

I just stand there like an idiot, before finally blurting out, "…Sonny Falls?"

* * *

**YAY! Sonny Falls is back! I imagine that place is like heaven. lol**

**tell me what u think of Chad's step 1 in his genius plan and what u think the rest will be! Do that by...you guessed it...REVIEWING! :D**


	23. Home Of Channy

**:D Happy chapter coming up! On UK's Disney Channel, it is a day full of SWAC, all day, dedicated to Sonny and Chad. aw... :) unfortunately,my Dad's watching football so i cant watch it. instead I'm updating! So, my loss is ur gain! (i hope)**

**Did anyone watch the Royal Wedding? Kate and Wills, aww... :) I'm proud to be British now :P **

**DC: I don't own SWAC, or Dr Pepper, or the Royal Wedding^ I do own Sonny Falls though, in a way...anyways...**

**Chapter time! **

* * *

**Chapter 23-Home Of Channy**

Sonny's POV

I just stand there for what feels like a year, gaping like an idiot at, as Chad says, my favourite place on Earth. I really missed this place, the real-life Mackenzie Falls, the perfect place for romance. The waterfall Chad bought me all that time ago to show me he loved me. Sure, he didn't need to buy me a waterfall to prove his love.

I still adore him for it though.

It still looks amazing. I don't think I've been here in months, but obviously Chad's been taking care of it. There are no weeds, and the water seems to glisten. I think it's a reflection of the moon, which makes it even more beautiful.

Then I see the things that weren't there before. A hammock sits neatly on top of the waterfall, with fairy lights twirling around the two trees holding it together, there's also a tent nearby, with fairy lights sprawled over it, like on the hammock. Minus the lights, it's kinda like the tent Mackenzie Falls stayed in on our trust retreat that time. I'm pretty sure I'll be fine with luxuries this time – especially since I'm with Chad. I can't wait to see what's in there…

"So, you like it?" He asks, "A romantic week back home, in Sonny Falls, what do ya think?"

I smile, "I love it. That'll be awesome."

"Cool." He grins, "So, what first?"

My stomach rumbles and I hold it softly. "Uh, I'm thinking food."

Chad laughs, "Got it covered – the meal you need to pay for."

He motions behind me with his hand, and I look to see the most beautiful sight (when you're hungry, that is) that I must've missed before.

A red and white checked cloth is sat right at the top of the waterfall, near the hammock. It is right on the edge, on the rock that we always used to sit on together, and if you reach out a little, you can feel the pure water of Sonny Falls.

I love that rock. I love that water. I love this whole place. And I love Chad (I'm in a loving mood, you can tell). On the cloth is a picnic basket right in the middle, with flowers softly placed in it. Then there are two silver plates sat on each edge, and fairy lights surround it delicately…it must've cost Chad a fortune to set this whole thing up. It sure looks expensive. All of it. now I see why Chad wanted me to put a little money towards the first meal. I then remember I'm paying for that meal and wish it's just some kind of takeaway.

Of course, knowing Chad, it's a hugely posh and expensive dinner. My thoughts, he convinced the lunch lady her hairnet made her eyes sparkle and he couldn't notice her pimple. Why? Well, do the words _Mackenzie Falls dinner_ ring any bells? That's right – there's a lobster and a steak. I'm guessing the steak is Chad's (he loves it). Not that I care. I love lobster.

Chad leads me up to the cloth, and a little rock breaks off the side, scaring me.

"It's OK," Chad says, holding me tightly, "I'll protect you."

"Are you sure this is safe?" I ask him.

"Positive." He nods, "Let's just have a little fun."

We get to the top, about 20 feet off the ground, and my knees are shaking. OK, I'm a little afraid of heights, did I ever mention that? I know Chad has anyway.

"Are you OK up here Chad?" I ask him as he pours a glass of Dr Pepper for me.

"Absolutely." He grins.

"But, you're…" I wince, "Afraid of heights."

"Ah," He laughs, "Not little ones, remember?"

"And 20 feet is little?" I ask, and he shrugs.

"It's not big."

"It's OK," I smile, "If you fall, I'll save you."

"Uh, I'm the knight in shining armour here." He scoffs, and I laugh.

"And that makes me the princess trapped in the tower?"

Chad grins, before I see a remote in his hand. He turns to where a CD player sits, and presses a button. A waltz song I don't think I've heard before comes on, and Chad offers a hand out to me.

"M'lady." He says. I beam, taking his hand and getting up, before he holds me in a dance position. "Care for a waltz?"

"You know how to waltz?" I say, shocked, and he laughs.

"When your Mom's obsessed with mushy-slushy stuff, you pick it up quickly. Plus, I learnt a bit more when Mackenzie took Chloe to the school dance."

I laugh, "You really learnt a lot from that show, didn't you."

"You betcha." He says, before looking down at my feet and smirking. "Do _you _know how to waltz?"

I nod.

"Really?" He asks, "Coz your feet say different."

I look down to where my feet are seriously tripping over themselves. OK, I was never the best dancer…

"Want me to teach you?" Chad asks, and I nod. He takes my hand in the position you use when waltzing, before explaining to me how to do the whole thing. Then he spins me around, before stretching me out and pulling me back in.

"Just let me do everything." He says, "You just focus on your feet, OK?"

I nod, closing my eyes and breathing slowly, like Chad told me to relax and focus. When I open them again, Chad is spinning me round and round and round till I feel like some of that lobster's gonna come back up. In a good way though (if there is a good way to barf). He then pulls me back close, really close, so close we could kiss.

We do.

I go to pull away, but I can't. This is just to perfect, to real. I could stay like this forever, held in Chad's arms softly, sweetly. I never want this to end.

Unfortunately, it does. Chad pulls away, smiling shakily. Then he grins.

"What the heck!"

We kiss again, this time it's more than just a sweet delicate kiss. It still feels good though. It still feels right. He runs his hands through my hair, tightening his grip, before pulling away, not blinking. He's smiling, one huge smile.

"Wow." Is all either of us can blurt out. We just stay quiet for minutes, looking into each others eyes with love, not lust. That's what I love about Chad and me. We don't do all this for publicity, for ourselves, for any…other reasons. My point is; we love each other. _Real _love – the kind of love you don't see much these days. That's why we are what we are – perfect.

No matter what, we will always be this way.

Chad finally breaks the silence, "Uh, you still want that lobster?"

"Yeah," I say, "Sure."

We sit back down, clicking our glasses together, Chad pecking my cheek, before tucking into our food.

Let's just say, it's good to be back. Where 'Channy' really belongs. And now I'm ecstatic for the rest of the week and whatever Chad has planned!

* * *

**AW! :D aren't they cute? ;)**

**Review! :D**


	24. Week Of Romance

**HEYHEY! So, guess what? We're almost there! That's right, the finish line is in sight for the Loving The Enemy series! This is officially the penultimate episode. There will be this one, the finale, then an epilogue. That will be all :'( Thank you so much you readers, for all your support. *sniff* It's so sad...oh well, we have a really nice penultimate chapter that I'm hoping you guys will all love. Just a few quick comments from some of the reviews from last chapter...**

**LOLChanny819 - WOW. Thank you so much. That's a huge compliment. and trust me, if I was the writer for SWAC I'd have said that to Demi in a heartbeat! ...But I'm not :( BTW, you know you put 'I live Chammy'? lol!**

**smilingatthetv - Yes, same here. I so wish it was real...maybe I'll go searching for one someday! :P**

**Everyone else - Yes, they are cute :P ;)**

**OK, then, here we go! The chapter! I think this is my longest A/N...anyway...STORY! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 24-Week Of Romance**

Sonny's POV

"And…voila!"

Chad uncovers my eyes as we walk into the tent we're staying in, and my mouth opens wide. Seriously, I haven't been able to keep my mouth shut since we arrived.

The tent seriously _is _like the one from our retreat, only it's better. Soft fur (faux, I hope) as the flooring, a large, tall, elegant brown wardrobe with two sides for both of us to have one side, and instead of pictures of Chad all around the room, it's pictures of both of us together. Our first date, the pancake house…all our best memories are bold on the walls. There are two single beds. Of course, Chad is still being courteous of my feelings. However, the beds are close enough for us to hold hands over the edge, which we do a lot while sleeping in the same room.

"Like it?" He asks smiling, and I nod, speechless. I've been like that since we arrived, especially when Chad showed his waltz skills. That was a shocker (no offence to Chad).

"It's amazing," I say, "You really are going all out to make this an awesome week for me, aren't you?"

He laughs, "Exactly that. So, you need some sleep?"

"I'd love some sleep." I say. He points to the bed on the right with my song pillow on it along with about fifty others in my favourite shades of purple, pink, and yellow. I guess that's mine.

I throw some of the pillows to the floor, before collapsing onto the bed, expecting to spring back, but I don't. There are no springs.

"Memory foam." He explains, "It's pretty comfortable."

I snuggle into the sea of pillows, and immediately agree – this memory foam is awesome! I've heard of it, it's meant to mould the shape of your body and that's apparently better. I've never tried it before – I thought a bed was a bed – but this is brilliant! It's like a different way to sleep. **(A/N: I have one, they are awesome. Are they called memory foams in America? I have no clue…again.) **

Chad falls onto his bed, smiling, putting one hand behind his head, offering the other for me to hold. I hold it, finding it hard to contain my happiness.

"I have the whole week planned." Chad says.

"Nice." I say, "So, wanna gimme a sneak peek?"

He laughs, "Oh, Sonny. You know me better than that. You're gonna have to wait."

I huff, pulling a face at him, and he chuckles hysterically.

"Remember?" He says, "You're hard to take seriously."

I sigh, "Darn my niceness!"

"Don't," Chad smiles, "I think your niceness is cute. Ya know, stupid cute."

Ugh! That wink! Why is Chad so hard to resist?

"Stop that now," I say, "I wanna sleep."

"And I'll watch you." He smirks.

"Perv!" I yell, and he laughs.

"Oh, no, Sonny," He corrects, "_Guardian angel_."

"More like devil." I mumble.

"I'm sorry?"

I grin, "Goodnight!"

I turn over to not face Chad pretend to sleep. I can hear him chuckle, before saying, "Goodnight, Sonshine."

* * *

I wake up to the sound of birds chirping, the waters of Sonny Falls flowing, oh yeah, and Chad staring at me. _Again_. Huh, that pervert.

"Have you been staring at me all night?" I ask, and he sighs.

"Ugh, I wish!" He says, "But it's OK, coz at night, I dreamt of you."

I roll my eyes, "You really are my obsessed fan, aren't you?"

He grins, before winking, "You so get me."

"So, what's up today on your little plan?" I ask, before he pauses.

"Uh…that's it."

"What's it?"

He gets up (he's wearing no shirt!) throwing me a map of Hollywood and a camera.

"You're gonna need these."

"Why?" I ask.

"I take it in the whole time you spent in Hollywood you never had a free day to just look around, see the sights?"

I gasp. He's right – well, apart from that time with Lucy and Tawni, but I was so busy chasing my best friend in a panic I couldn't have fun. Now's my chance to do so.

"Have you done this then?" I ask him, and he chuckles.

"Sonny, I've lived here for about 12 years – I think the answer is obvious. Believe me – I have a ton of cool stuff to show you."

"OK," I say, "Then go ahead. Show me."

He nods, before looking down at my body, smirking a little.

"You might wanna put some clothes on first."

I look down, major cringe! I'm only wearing underwear and a completely un-flattering night shirt. Ew, I really do need some clothes.

We leave about thirty minutes later. Amazingly, Chad's coping with not washing his hair for one day. Haha, he's finally getting you don't have to wash your hair every hour of every day. I'm proud of my little Chaddy (glad I didn't say that aloud).

Chad picked out my outfit while I figured out the waterfall made a great shower (don't tell Chad. I wanna see how long he lasts). Blue denim shorts and a black T-shirt with sunglasses on it (like one Tawni wore before, on my date with James all those years ago), plus my shiny strapped sandals which Chad bought me for my eighteenth birthday. I'm also wearing sunglasses, pink with shaded lenses. Chad says it's gonna be hot today, especially in that Californian sun. I think he just wanted to see me wearing extremely short shorts.

Chad seems to have gone for the casual, hot day look too. Just a blue designer T-shirt (OK, that's casual for him) and ¾ beige shorts, black sandals and his own pair of sunglasses.

We spend the whole day around Hollywood, signing autographs, seeing the sights (and luckily, our fans didn't scoop to the press that we were there) before a picnic right next to the 'H' on the Hollywood sign. Then we found a guy singing in the streets and playing, and of course, we try out our little waltz from last night to a song called Telling The World **(A/N: Real song. Taio Cruz, from that Rio movie. I love it)**. We get an audience, that's for sure, and that guy some extra money. I think we've found another one of our couple songs to add to the endless list.

Monday? Success!

The next day, we go to a taping of some kind of talent show, getting noticed straight away. Great. Luckily, no-one (apart from Chad) ask me to get up and perform. I'm so glad I didn't. There were about 2000 people in the audience – I'd have freaked out. We then get home and just do random stuff – play cards (I win), play a little golf set Chad found (I also win) and dip our toes in the waterfall, before deciding, _'nope, too cold. Another day, maybe_'.

Tuesday? Success!

The day after, we woke for a day of my choice. I know the perfect opportunity…

Theme park. So much fun. Chad invited Cai, Lucy and KC to come too. FUN! And I got Chad on every single rollercoaster, coz Chad Dylan Cooper "fears nothing". Yeah, right. I'm sure he screamed on each one, but he denies it. On the way back we found a fairground, with a ferris wheel and a tea cup ride and a whole lot of candy and sugar! I now kinda understand why we all almost threw up on the big dipper…

Apart from that, Wednesday? S to the U to the C to the C to the E to the S to the S! (Spells SUCCESS…Imma shut up now).

Then Thursday comes. Our last day alone, Chad tells me. Maybe he has something planned with a whole lot of people for my birthday…like a party!

"Rise and shine!" Chad says, getting out of bed (topless again).

I don't really feel like getting up though, but Chad throws a purple and pink two-piece bikini of mine at me, winking.

"Found it in your bag." He says. "Wanna put it on?"

"We're going swimming?" I ask, and he nods. "Where?"

"In the lovely, luxurious waters of the waterfall." Chad grins, un-drawing the tent door curtain thing to a beautiful sunny day. "Ah, my favourite weather." He flashes his famous winning smile my way, and I roll my eyes. Sunny, _Sonny_, I so get it. It's extremely cheesy…that doesn't mean I don't like it…

"Are you sure about that?" I ask him, having remembered dipping my toe in the water a few days ago. It was pretty cold, like, ice-cold. Then again, it was night-time…

"OK," I say, "Let's do it!"

"CANNONBALL!" Chad yells from the top of the ledge, jumping from 20 feet into the glistening waters below, causing a splash that soaks me before I've even got in the water.

He comes up after about 5 seconds, smiling at me.

"Your turn." He says.

"No way!" I yell, "I'm not doing that!"

"C'mon, Sonny," He laughs, "If I can do it, you can do it. I'm afraid of heights, remember?"

"Not little ones!" I remind him.

He chuckles, looking to the top of the ledge, "And you think _that _is a little one?"

I shrug. He has a point. A point that proves there's no way I'm jumping from that height. Plus, that water Chad just splashed me with was freezing. I dip my toe in carefully, before jumping back in fear and shock. Yep, it's freezing.

"Are you a penguin or something?" I ask him, "How can you survive that temperature without turning into a block of ice?"

He rolls his eyes, "Sonny…are you scared?"

I shake my head, a little nervous, hoping he doesn't see that. He does.

"Do you want me to jump in with you?"

I nod slowly, and he chuckles, jumping out, shivering at the wind hitting him like tornado. He's fine though, and if he's fine, I'm fine.

He walks up with me to the top of the ledge, holding onto my hand tightly, slipping every now and again because his feet are wet. The pebbles below our feet hurt a little, and makes me kinda want to get in that water.

We get to the top, both shaking from the height. OK, it's not too big from up here… it's still scary.

"Ready?" Chad asks me, like he's talking to a five-year-old.

I nod, "Uh…can you go first though?"

Chad does as I ask and I grin. My plan is working perfectly…

"OK, ready?" Chad asks. "Three…two…"

"One!"

I push him into the water, and he falls, doing a belly-dive, into the deep area. He won't let me have the last laugh though. He grabs my ankle on the way in, pulling me down with him.

Splat! Right into the water.

I come up from underneath the waves (if you like, there aren't many waves in a closed-off lake), coughing and spluttering, before realising Chad hasn't come up.

"Chad?" I ask, looking round. I bet he'll scare me…

"Chad, this isn't funny…"

"It kind of is." I hear a voice say, and I gasp, before feeling arms under my pits, tickling me and holding me up high. I giggle uncontrollably.

"CHAD! Stop it! Not funny!"

"That's a matter of opinion." He says, before I feel his arms leave mine, letting me go, throwing me across the lake. I go under, coming back up a few seconds after and turning back, growling at his smirking face.

"You're _so _gonna pay for that!" I yell, running up (I guess…you can't exactly _run _in water…) before jumping on his back, making him buck like a frightened horse.

"Quit it!" He yells, but I don't. I giggle.

"Revenge…so sweet!"

Just then, he grabs hold of me, pulling me to his front, smiling. Then a kiss. Ah, kisses, don't ya love em? His mouth tastes like pool water, but who cares? There Chad Dylan Cooper's lips. The best kind.

We pull away to the sound of his phone, and he sighs.

"Forgot to turn it off." He says, "Excuse me, Sonshine. You just work on that backstroke or something."

He gets out, grabbing a towel from the hammock, walking into the tent. Ugh, why couldn't that caller wait? Till Saturday, maybe? Who knows?

I sigh, lying on my back, doing a star-float. I stay quiet to hear what he's talking about, but I can't make it out.

Hurry Chad…

Chad's POV

Stupid phone.

I get out of the lake, huffing. And we were having so much fun! If this isn't important…

"Hello?" I say, angry.

"Chad?" Tawni's voice comes from the other end.

"What is it?" I ask, lowering my voice so Sonny can't hear.

"Are you all set for tomorrow?" She asks.

"Yep," I say, "You?"

"Uh-huh."

"Everything's right?"

"Yep."

"Well then if it goes wrong, it's your fault."

She sighs, "Thanks for the support, Pooper."

"You're very welcome, Blondie." I smirk.

"Well, whatever," She says, "You're the one playing."

"You guys wrote it." I protest.

"We _all _wrote it." She says, and I shrug.

"We did." I say, "And it's pretty darn good."

"It better be." She says, "So basically, Sonny's all happy and high from your little _week of romance, _right?"

I roll my eyes, "She _was_."

"Oh, right!" She says, "Sorry!"

"And be sure to perfect those sketches." I say.

"You know the Check It Out Girls will suck without her, right?"

I groan. I'm working with amateurs. "That's the point!" I say, "Your character, no Sonny's character…with the trash you call a script you wrote maybe it'll cause laughs from that ridiculous audience you have _and_ make Sonny realise you need her."

"I sure hope so…" She says, "Look, Chad, I know we've had our differences…"

"More than there are stars in the sky." I say, "You're point?"

She groans, "I've been talking with the others and we think…it's time we put this rivalry behind us. What do you say?"

I sigh. This is annoying. But, hey, they're right. We need to show Sonny if we can all get along, we'd be fine to move back to Hollywood. That includes me and the Randoms.

"Why weren't you fine with this back when I thought it up months ago before all the problems with Mandy began?" I ask, and she huffs.

"Don't make it harder." She says.

I moan, "Sorry. You're…" I gulp, "…_Right_. We gotta do this."

"For Sonny?" She asks, and I smile.

"For Sonny."

"Oh, and good luck tomorrow."

I blink at her happiness, "…Thanks."

"You're welcome."

_You're welcome?_

"Who are you?" I yell.

"Ugh, I know," She says, "I hate it. Well, bye."

"Bye."

I hang up, unsure of what exactly just happened. Is the rivalry over, or…?

"Chad!"

I hear Sonny call my name and ignore it. Maybe the rivalry is over, and if the Randoms are fine with it (and it gets Sonny back) then I'm fine with it.

"Who was that?" She asks me as I jump back in the lake.

"Oh…no-one," I say, "Not important."

"Cool." She says, kissing me softly. "I love you."

She hugs me tight and I hug her back, smiling. "I love you too."

* * *

**Another cute chapter! YAY!**

**Well, next time is the finale, but it unfortunately may take some time. Why? Coz it just might. We shall see...**

**Ooh, and do check out Telling The World if you haven't. It's sweet.**

**Until next time, my friends...**

**REVIEW! :D**


	25. SF, Happy Birthday, Sonshine

**Hey-hey! Sorry for the wait (I did warn you) but I'm back with a very nice last chapter! That's right, a last chapter :( It's so sad! But I think you'll like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, but I do own To My Sonshine...You'll see ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 25-Happy Birthday, Sonshine**

Sonny's POV

I wake up to the soft sound of a guitar playing, and I flutter my eyes open to see Chad humming softly, holding my black guitar in his hands.

"Ch-Chad?" I say, my voice croaky from only just waking up. Chad's gaze shoots up, shocked, before he looks at me, smiling.

"Oh, hey Sonny," He says, "Sleep well?"

I nod dreamily, "Really well, thanks."

"Cool." He says.

"Uh…Chad?"

"Yes, m'lady?"

"What was that you were playing just now?"

He blinks, looking from the guitar to me back to the guitar, before looking back up, smiling. "Nothing, really," He says, "I was listening to the radio, a cool new song came on. I can't remember what it's called, but it was pretty sweet. Was just trying to figure it out."

I blink, "I didn't know we had a radio here…"

He laughs, "Well, we do. Why would I lie about something like that?"

I shrug, "I…don't know…"

He smiles, "And don't think I forgot what day it is today…"

I grin. He's remembered!

"…It's been 3 years since Mackenzie Falls was voted the best tween drama ever!"

He hugs me, and I blink.

"Oh…yeah…you must be _very _happy."

He chuckles, "I'm joking, Munroe," He then takes a small box from behind his back and I squeal, "Happy birthday."

"You really did remember!"

"How could I forget?" He grins, "Where's your charm bracelet?"

I climb over my bed to my case where my jewellery box is, and open it up to see the charm bracelet he bought me almost a year ago. It really is beautiful.

I bring it back to him and he opens the box, "One more little charm," He says, "I know you always love balloons on your birthday, so here it is!"

I take the balloon charm and add it to the bracelet. "I love it!" I squeal, flinging my arms around him, "Thank you, Chad."

"And that's not all," He says, "I have another surprise for your birthday."

"Can I see it?" I ask like a kid on Christmas morning, and he laughs.

"Er, not yet," He says, "You'll see. Just get ready for a day out. Wear something pretty."

"Okay!"

I root through my bag to find something 'pretty', and after some rooting, I find my strapless dress with flowers on in different shades of purple, pink, and white. I find my white sweater and brown belt, putting the whole thing with my brown strapped sandals Chad bought me for my 18th. In fact, I think Chad's given me half of this outfit, including the charm bracelet. Well, it is a 'pretty' outfit.

Chad then leads me out to his car, looking good as usual. He carries me across the mud to stop my feet from getting muddy in these sandals. He's wearing his designer Converse, which is a huge risk. When I offer to buy him some more, he laughs.

"It's only a little mud."

That is not the Chad I knew. He's changed. And I love the new him, even if he's not-so new anymore. He's awesome the way he is.

We get into his car, and he pulls the dreaded blindfold out of the glove compartment. I groan.

"Do I have to?"

He laughs, nodding, "You have to."

I take it from him with a huff, "Fine."

"Fine."

I smile, "Good."

"Good."

Some things never change.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" I ask like a little kid after 10 minutes.

"You're really not good at this, are you?" He asks, and I roll my eyes. He can't see though, coz the mask covers it. Phew…

"No, I'm not," I say, then regret it coz my tone was quite snappy; "I just…really wanna see this surprise!"

"Well, you will soon." He says, before I feel the car jerk around a corner, then stop. "We're here!" He says, "But…_don't _take off the blindfold yet."

"Alright then…" I say, feeling for the door handle like a blind person. I hear Chad open the door for me and unbuckle my seat belt, helping me out. I trip a couple of times, Chad saving me each time. Haha, is it a bit too cliché-ish for me to say he's my hero? What am I saying? As _Just Stay_ says, we are the perfect cliché. Who cares how many clichés I use in this relationship? They're always true.

"We're almost there…" He says.

"So, I get to take my blindfold off soon?"

He laughs, "Maybe…"

"Chad!" I yell, "I can't take the suspense! Tell me!"

"I can't!" He says, "It'll ruin it! I'm sure you can wait a little bit…"

I sigh, "Fine! But if I explode from the waiting, it'll be on your head."

"Is that even possible?" Chad blinks, and I shrug.

"Whether it is or not, it's still true."

"…OK."

We get to seats and Chad talks to me for a little while. He still won't let me take the blindfold off though. I start to wonder what the heck is going on. As I hear more and more voices, I start to wonder even more. Is it another TV show? I hope it's America's Got Talent! Some of those acts are hilarious! I wanna see a skateboarding dog!

Suddenly, an inter-com voice comes on. A familiar one.

"Alright, people, we have five minutes to show time. Are you all ready to get So Random?"

I blink. "So…Random?"

Chad takes off my blindfold, grinning unsurely.

"Surprise!"

I don't know what to say.

"Chad, what did I tell you?" I say, "I don't want to be here. I never wanted to come back here again."

"That's a lie," He says, "Face it, Sonny. You only didn't want to come back coz you were holding a grudge on Tawni. Coz you were mad at Tawni. Well, I've been talking to Tawni, and we planned a little something for you."

"And what is this?" I ask him, but the inter-com guy answers for him.

"Welcome everybody, to the So Random Sonny Munroe special!"

"The…" I gasp, "…_WHAT_?"

A cheer erupts as the curtain that caused my dreams to come true lifts to reveal the grocery set, and Tawni stood wearing the Check It Out Girls outfit. Nice to see she's moved on. Is this all they wanted to show me? They're fine without me? Knowing Chad there'll be another surprise. He loves me way too much to have this as his little surprise.

"Check it out! I'm here!" Tawni squeals in that happy way that we spent months thinking of, preparing. I must say, it was worth it. Then Nico walks over, wearing a suit and tie.

"Sabrina?" He says to Tawni.

"Check it out, it's the boss!" Tawni, or Sabrina, smiles. Ah, I remember, we were planning to get a boss put in at some time.

"I came to tell you Alexa won't be in today…she's ill."

At that instant, _Sabrina's _face falls. "Check it out, she's sick?" Nico nods.

Then Grady comes along and an annoyed, upset Sabrina continues to make quips… badly. It's still…dare I say it…funny.

"Check out his hair!" She grins, but when no reply comes, she frowns. "Check it out! I'm lonely!"

She collapses her head onto the counter, crying, and Grady stands there with a shocked expression. I hold in giggles.

"O…kay…" Grady says, putting down his basket, "I'm gonna go…"

Grady leaves Sabrina to bawl her eyes out, and it's then when I remember that Nico is stood right there. He watches his customer leave with a terrified expression and when he leaves he walks over to Sabrina crying, chewing her gum.

"What the heck was that?" He asks, hands on the top of his head.

"Ch-check i-it _OUT_!" Sabrina screams, still crying. OK, this is pretty cool. Is there a message in this sketch? …Na, I'm being silly.

* * *

There's a whole bunch of other sketches, sketches with a character who has a dream and ends up causing mischief with her new friends, but also making things better. They even do that "Evil Villian – Fad Dylan Dooper" sketch, where "Bunny" turns the villain to the good side…with a lot of funny, may I point out.

A while into it, I feel Chad's gaze on me, and I feel safe…but a little awkward.

"What you looking at, Cooper?" I ask, and he laughs.

"My beautiful girl." He replies, "It's better than watching So Random…although, it is an episode all about m'lady."

I grin, "You really like me way too much, don't you?" I say, and he smirks.

"I would say yes, but that would go against my cool guy image."

I laugh, "You lost that image a long time ago."

"I know I did," He shrugs, moving a strand of hair from in front of my eyes, "And I'm glad, coz my life is better now. A lot better. Thanks to you."

His phone then beeps for a text before we get to kiss, and I groan as he has a look. He then texts the person back and gives me a sad look.

"You gotta go?"

"Just to take a quick call," He says, "I'll only be a second…and I may have to go to the bathroom. That okay with you, Miss Munroe?"

I roll my eyes, "It's fine, you little freak."

He grins, "Ah, but I'm your freak." **(A/N: Cliché. What am I saying? Channy is, as I keep saying, the perfect cliché!) **

He kisses me on the head before heading towards the curtain, going behind it. Hmm… the bathroom isn't that way…

I forget it and decide to carry on watching.

Chad's POV

"NUGGET!" **(A/N: Suite Life joke ;) Which I don't own. Random DC in the middle of the chappie. OK, ignore me)**

Everyone bursts out laughing at this joke. Everyone but me. What people find funny in this lame excuse for entertainment, I'll never know. _Shut up, you called off the rivalry, remember? _Oh yeah…It's still not funny. I instead decide to call my attention off of the show and onto Sonny…

Ah, Sonny…I really hope she's gonna appreciate all this. What I am soon to do will either go really well or will suck terribly. I hope she loves it. I must say, I also hope the Randoms appreciate all this. It was my idea, after all…OK, everything _but _the Sonny So Random episode was my idea.

Sonny flinches, before turning to see me, a sort-of smirk on her face.

"What are you looking at, Cooper?"

I laugh, "My beautiful girl."

She grins, "You really like me way too much, don't you?"

I decide to take that as a good thing.

"I would say yes, but that would go against my cool guy image."

She laughs at my attempt to bring back the late CDC, "You lost that image a long time ago."

"I know I did," I say, before taking a strand of her silky hair and tucking it behind her ear, "And I'm glad, coz my life is better now. A lot better. Thanks to you."

She smiles at me in that incredibly cute smile and suddenly, all the laughter and fans surrounding us die away. It's just the two of us. We're close to kissing…

_BEEP!_

Ah, a phone. The ultimate moment-ruiner. I look at the phone. A text from Tawni.

_We need you now for the finale! Hurry up! Tell her u need the bathroom. T_

I roll my eyes at her impatience.

_I'm on my way! Geez, and…ur nickname is now T? Seriously? *eye roll*. Be there in a sec._

I put away the phone and Sonny gives me a sad look.

"You gotta go?"

"Just to take a quick call," I say, standing, "I'll only be a second…and I may have to go to the bathroom. That okay with you, Miss Munroe?"

She chuckles, rolling her eyes, "It's fine, you little freak."

I laugh in my old cocky way, tossing my phone from one hand to the other and then back, "Ah, but I'm your freak."

I go down the stairs and into the curtains, to behind the scenes at So Random. I avoid the stage, passing behind it to get to my car outside, where my guitar sits neatly in the back of it. I take it out of its case, the black shining so I can see my reflection in it. That would've pleased me before, but now I'm happy it's shining because it'll be perfect for Sonny, and everything has to be perfect for Sonny. She deserves it.

I run into the set, guitar slung on my back, just to see a whole bunch of people gathered around the set, along with the cast. Tawni sees me and heads my way.

"You're late!" She says, "Where were you?"

"Just getting my friend." I say, patting the guitar on my back.

"Alright," She says, "Well, you're almost on. We're gonna go introduce you, and then it's all up to you. Good luck out there."

"You too." I say, before the Randoms, my new…friends, walk out onto the stage. I take a deep breath. _OK, Chaddy, it's all up to you…_

"…A very special guest singing a new song for our favourite ex-cast member…ladies and gentlemen, Chad Dylan Cooper!"

My heart starts to race, not for the cameras, I'm used to them. But…for Sonny. I take a deep breath again, before the curtain lifts. Fans of Channy or just me in general scream but all I can see is Sonny as I play the first chord. Here we go…

Sonny's POV

I wait impatiently for Chad while the break goes on. Where is he? It's been 5 minutes. That's one long bathroom break…

"Let's get back to So Random!"

I groan. _Hurry Chad…_I have to admit, I'm having fun. I miss the show now…and I bet Chad was something to do with this whole "Sonny" episode of So Random.

The whole cast then stand out on the stage, smiling. Ah, I miss being on that stage… STOP SONNY! YOU DON'T!

"Now, it's almost the end of our _Sonny Munroe _special," Nico says, stressing my name, "But before it's over, we have a musical guest for you all to enjoy."

"Yes, we do," Tawni says, "A very special guest singing a new song for our favourite ex-cast member…ladies and gentlemen, Chad Dylan Cooper!"

_WHAT?_

The curtain behind them lifts to show Chad sitting on a stool, looking a little shy. He looks up at me and smiles, before a beautiful sound comes from his beautiful guitar. Then he starts to sing…

_My pretty baby, when you're walking down the street  
You catch the hearts and minds of everyone you meet  
My life has changed ever since that day I met you  
But darlin', that's because you know I can't forget you_

_Oh, it's a dream come true  
That I could find someone like you  
_

_Oh, pretty baby  
It's such a fantasy  
That someone like you could ever be mine  
So come and take my hand  
And try to understand  
That no-one can compare  
To My Sonshine  
_

_To My Sonshine  
Oh, yeah…_

It isn't long into the song before I'm beaming like a Cheshire Cat. And Chad said my song was amazing…

Soon enough, Tawni has climbed up to where I'm sat, and beckons me to come down. I smile, following here down the stairs as Chad continues to sing…

_You bring out a side of me that no-one's ever seen  
You've turned my world around, you've taught me how to dream  
Your eyes, your smile, and the room lights up with your laughter  
It's like a fairytale, a happy ever after_

_Started off as enemies  
But now I'll tell you, if you listen please_

_Oh, pretty baby  
It's such a fantasy  
That someone like you could ever be mine  
So come and take my hand  
And try to understand  
That no-one can compare  
To My Sonshine_

By the end of the second chorus, I'm stood right next to Chad, who grins and winks at me, but that doesn't distract him from giving the best performance of his life. He then stops playing at the bridge and some other guy takes over, but he continues to sing, looking right into my eyes. I smile. With that look, a guitar slung over his back, a grin the size of Texas, and the most beautiful lyrics I've ever heard, I'm more in love with him then I ever have been._  
_

_Who would've though  
It would ever turn out this way?  
After all that fighting  
Every single day  
But don't you realise now  
You're the reason I breathe  
So come and take my hand  
And try to believe_

_Ooh, believe what I say_  
_Coz I wouldn't have it any other way_

He then lets go of my hand, grabbing his guitar from behind his back again, playing once again, putting in a whole lot of effort, grinning the whole time. He honestly can't take his eyes off me as all the Randoms pull me into a huge hug…even Tawni! That makes my smile even bigger.

_Oh, pretty baby  
It's such a fantasy  
That someone like you could ever be mine  
So come and take my hand  
And try to understand  
That no-one can compare  
To My Sonshine_

_To My Sonshine  
Oh, to my Sonshine  
So come and take my hand  
And try to understand  
That no-one compares to you  
Oh, my Sonshine_

_To My Sonshine  
Oh, to my Sonshine_

As my final hug comes from the whole cast, Chad fishes me out of the bunch, taking my hands once again and singing the last few lines. As the last note comes, I giggle, hugging him tight as a roar of applause comes from the audience.

"And I suppose you had something to do with this whole thing, didn't you?" I ask him, and he grins.

"Well, I had a little help from some friends of ours."

He looks over at the Randoms, smiling, and I blink.

"You guys are getting along now?"

He pulls me into a hug, "Happy birthday, Sonshine."

After a few seconds of hugs, an immediate chant comes from the audience of "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" and Chad laughs.

"Shall we give them what they want?"

"Bring it on." I say, before wrapping my arms around him tightly and leaning in for the kiss that causes a squeal from everyone in the audience.

Bliss.

After a while, I get tapped on the shoulder, and I turn to see Tawni.

"Mind if I cut in?" She asks, and I smile.

"Not at all."

"I'm…I'm sorry." She says, "I was awful to you guys. While Chad was writing that song I realised how much you guys really meant to each other…he showed me your song. All the effort he put into all this…he really loves you. And you really love him. I'm sorry for what I did, I was so wrong, you guy are made for each other…please forgive me?"

I smile, "Now, why wouldn't I?"

She grins, before hugging me. For the first time in forever, this hug isn't awkward. And I like it.

"I love you." She says, "You know, as a friend."

I laugh, "I know. I love you too." The others tap me on the back and I laugh. "I love you all. Thank you so much for this."

"So, you'll come back to So Random?" Grady asks with a puppy-dog face, and everyone else, including Chad, follows. I grin.

"Of course I will!"

A cheer once again erupts, and Nico smiles.

"Everyone – Sonny! Sonny! Sonny!"

It isn't long before everyone's cheering my name and I blush as red as a tomato. Tears well up in my eyes, but tears of joy, not sadness. Chad's the first to notice.

"Aw, come here." He says, hugging me tight.

"Thank you," I whisper, "Thank you for the best birthday ever."

"You're welcome," He says, "M'lady."

"Well, that's all for tonight!" Zora says, "See you next time!"

* * *

Giggles go on behind the scenes, and I smile. Life is sweet, perfect, and I love it.

"It's good to be home!" I say, and Tawni smiles.

"It's good to have you home!"

"Aw, thanks Tawn." I say, before focusing on Chad, who, remember, is jobless. "So, what are you gonna do now?"

"I have a plan." He winks, and at that moment, three people burst into the room. My Mom, Chad's manager, and…the guy who signed Chad up for Camp Hip-Hop 2 that time. Mr Williams…

"Sonny!" Mom hugs me tight, "I missed you! Why didn't you tell me you were back!"

I ignore Chad being towed away by his manager and Mr Williams, and just hug my mother.

"I didn't even know I was coming back!" I say, "It was Chad's idea."

"Well, thank Chad for me." She says, "I'm so glad you're back! I missed you like crazy!"

"I missed you too, Mom." I say, tears welling in my eyes again, and at that moment, Chad comes back from the corner with a grin plastered on his face.

"What's got you so happy?" I ask, and he laughs a glad-to-be-alive laugh.

"Mr Williams just offered me a recording contract!"

I grin, "Oh, Chad!"

I hug him tight, him picking me up in his arms and swinging me round and round until I feel dizzy. He then puts me down. I remember Chad loves music, as much as acting, if not, maybe more. Well, he did tell me once it was the thing he really loved the most, besides me. There's a lot of surprising stuff I know about Chad.

"And I'll still be able to act too." He says, "When I find something…I can't wait!"

"I'm so proud of you!" I say, hugging him tight.

And so, what began as a rivalry of two shows became a love story of highs and lows. Me and Chad are perfect for each other – we didn't listen to all the naysayers, we listened to ourselves, our hearts. And now, we're the perfect couple, and always will be.

No matter what…

* * *

**AWWWWWWWWWW!**

**Didja like Chaddy's song? Didja like the whole thing? LOL**

**Well, that's it! :'( Not really...there's an epilogue, more like a best-of episode, but I have something planned for it, so it'll be up soon, but if you have any plans for any parts of the story I should include as one of Sonny/Chad's flashbacks, that'll be cool :) **

**Also, I've been thinking of making my own Youtube account, where I'll put up those two songs I wrote so you know what they actually go like, and maybe some others. Would anyone check it out if I did so? I'd link it to Fanfiction and everything, so hope you guys support it! It's not certain yet, but it's possible. So yeah, please tell me :D**

**Keep an eye out for the last-last chapter of the Loving The Enemy series! And remember to review! :D (that means you Chad :P) [I'm not going crazy, only one person will get this]. ;)**

**See ya laterz! :D**


	26. Epilogue

**It's here! The epilogue - the final update of the LTE series! :'( Grab your tissues, people. It's gonna be a sweetie. **

**This idea for the epilogue plotline (or the main idea of it) was given to me by a review from Coming Home a little while ago, but I can't remember who... oh well, I hope you enjoy it! :D**

**Disclaimer:- For the last disclaimer of the story, Imma let Sonny and Chad do it. **

**Sonny and Chad: iluvchanny13 doesn't own Sonny With A Chance**

**Me: ...Wow. That wasn't as satisfying as I hoped... oh well. Read! :D**

* * *

_**One year later…**_

Sonny's POV

I wake up to the beeping of an alarm clock next to me, groaning. I then turn over to see a face smiling at me and I laugh.

"Mornin', Sonshine."

Yep. A lot can change in a year. A whole year… and Chad and I have moved in together. Yep, you heard right. Just down the road from his family's old place. When we moved, they did too. Lola took Emily away to somewhere a bit more child-friendly. Cai lives in California too now instead of Montana, close to us. She says she's our 'guardian angel' who stops us getting into fights (even though we haven't had any in this whole year… which shows it's working!). And of course, my Mom still lives in our old little apartment. Like I've said before, some things never change.

"Morning Chad."

"Did you enjoy your birthday yesterday?" He asks, and I nod.

"It was amazing," I say, "Thanks for setting it up."

"You're welcome," He says, "Glad you enjoyed it. It wasn't as spectacular as last year though, right?"

"You have a point," I say, "A Sonny Munroe special of So Random…" I remember last year's gift with a smile, "…I love you."

"I love you too." He grins.

I smile, staring into those blue eyes I've grown so used to. I can picture them, even when I'm sleeping. They fill my dreams. Well, I have known Chad for almost five years. And I've been in love with him for about four and a half years. I guess I'm used to seeing them. I remember that time I met him like it was yesterday…

_"Hi!" I said ecstatically, probably freaking him out._

_"What, who, wah-!" He yelled, showing he was kinda freaked. He turned to see me and smiled. "Oh, hey." He said, turning on the charm._

_"Hi, I'm Sonny Munroe. And I know who you are."_

_"Yeah, no surprise." His giant ego replied. "So, what are you doing at Condor Studios?"_

_"I'm new on a show that films here."_

_"Oh, well, why don't you introduce me to your cast?" He asked, wrapping my arm around his and I beamed._

_"Sure!" I replied. Little did I know that was a huge mistake._

_We arrived at the prop house to see Nico, Grady, Zora and Tawni writing a sketch together._

_"Hey guys." I said._

_"Hey Son - YOU!" Nico looked beside me with disgust at Chad, his arm still wrapped around mine._

_"Wait," He said to me. "You're on So Random?"_

_"Yeah," I replied, at he dropped my arm like it had just caught a deadly and contagious disease. He ran off leaving me to explain this to my co-stars._

Ah, yeah, I'll never forget that day. And to think, afterwards I believed he was a total jerk-face… he's changed. He really has.

After a few seconds of staring into my favourite shade of blue, I realise why that alarm clock went off.

"The interview!" I yell, flipping the bed cover off me and running out to the shower room. Chad laughs watching me, before getting up slowly.

"Sonny, relax," He says, "We have plenty of time!"

"The interview is at three o'clock!" I say, rushing to find my dressing gown.

"And it's now seven in the morning!" He says, taking my hands in his to stop me from running around, "We'll get there."

"But what about make-up?" I say, "We needed to get there for make-up at eleven!"

He laughs, "Sonny, calm down…" He smiles at me happily, "…You don't need make-up; you're beautiful enough."

I laugh, snorting a little. Real attractive…how the greatest actor _and _singer of his generation loves me, I'll never know. Yep, it's official. Chad's singing career took off amazingly in the first few months alone, and when his first album, _To My Sonshine_, (of course, dedicated to me) was released, it hit #1 in the charts in a matter of hours, just about. I'm so proud of him! And to think, I've only just found the finish line of my career at So Random. I have 4 more shows, and then I'm moving on to music, just like Chad did. We've already written a duet that we'll sing together, and before it's even been released, people love it. Maybe coz the world is crazy about "Channy".

And what talk show are we going on that I care so much about? It's in fact the one that caused all those problems with our "first kiss", Tia. Yep, the world still doesn't know about our _real _first kiss – it would cause hysteria. Like, _"Ugh! Why didn't you start dating after that?"_ I loved our first kiss, even though it was…unexpected…

Chad had come to my house to apologise for being horrible to me after he'd told me we should be friends. I remember being so mad at him, I caused a storm. Chad then ended that storm… with a kiss…

_"Sonny, what's gotten into you?" He asked me, clearly upset._

_"YOU! I'm so SICK of everything you do. You're such an annoying, self-absorbed, self-conceited jerk-face with an attitude!" That hurt him, I could tell. But once I'd started, I couldn't stop. I wouldn't stop. I remember just wanting to hurt him for hurting me, "You have an ego the size of Texas, and ugh! You just-"_

_I didn't notice Chad's confused face at that point; I was too busy ranting about what I hated about him. Haha, _sure_ I was… it was more what I wished he'd change, but was still attracted to; I just didn't know that yet._

_It was that second when Chad grabbed me, pulled me close, and kissed me like it was nothing. Like I was under a spell and he was my hero, saving me from my curse. _

_We both pulled away slowly, unblinking._

_"And one more thing," I said to him, tricking him with a scowl, before smiling happily. "You're a great kisser." He smiled at this, and all the hurt seemed to fade away._

Ah…our first real kiss. Magic. Unexpected, unchanging magic. And that's the same magic I've felt every time we're kissed since, and probably ever kiss we'll share from the rest of our lives.

"So…" Chad says, pulling me out of my day-dream.

"…" I forget what I was gonna say.

Chad smiles, before trying to hint me. "Interview?"

"Oh yeah!" I grin, "We gotta go! Now!"

"Uh, Sonny…" Chad pulls me back by the arm, smirking, "Wanna put on some clothes first?"

I look down at myself and blush. A purple nightie… oops. Imagine if I'd walked out on the street wearing that! Embarrassing…

Chad noticed my embarrassment, "It's OK," He says, "I won't tell anyone. And for the record – you look adorable."

I laugh, "Thanks, you little kiss-up."

"What?" He asks as I head to the shower room, "Can't I compliment m'lady?"

"Uh, no offence, Chad," I say from behind the shower curtain after locking Chad outside the room, "But you've given me enough compliments in the last four or five years to last most girls a lifetime."

"Ah, but you're not _most _girls." He points out, "You're Sonny Munroe. The girl I promised endless love, compliments and happiness to."

"When'd you do that?" I ask.

"Does it matter?"

I think about it. No. It really doesn't.

* * *

After a little time in the shower room (make that a whole half an hour – I did my make up in there and everything… even got changed, just to get on Chad's nerves), I come out to be hit by a tornado of wind rushing into the bathroom behind me along with a scream of _"FINALLY!" _I laugh. Chad… the egomaniac. _My _egomaniac. Yep, in the five years I've known him, he may have changed personality-wise, but he still loves himself.

It's quite funny.

I wait downstairs, flipping through countless magazines. Not many Tween Weekly's though – since Chad and I are no longer 'tweens/teens' and also don't perform for 'tweens' specifically anymore, and we are not found in those. I still read it though – there are some cool people in there. Zora's in there still – she's eighteen! Little Zora! It seems like only yesterday I was terrified by her when I opened the sarcophagus door, disturbing her 'slumber'.

Chad finally comes downstairs, an hour later, and I smile. He looks cute… cuter than usual. His hair isn't its usual quaff – it's more smoothed down, like his old cut, the day he asked me out. That dance… the best dance ever!

Chad had organised this for my return to California after the death of my grandma (love you, grandma). It was a total surprise, just like what Chad asked me…

_He offered to dance with me first, and that sent a tingle down my spine. I thought he was just being nice._

_We danced in silence for a while, but Chad soon broke it._

_"Um, Sonny?" He said nervously._

_"Yeah?"_

_"I-I've been thinking recently, well, ever since you starred on Mack Falls." He paused. "Wow, this is hard." He said._

_"C'mon," I said, "We're friends, you can tell me anything."_

_"Well, that's the thing." He said. "Um, Sonny, I really like you a lot."_

_"Me too." I said, hesitantly. "You, I mean. We're such great friends!"_

_Chad sighed. "What if I said I wanted us to be more than friends?" My heart skipped a beat._

_"Sonny," He paused, "Will you go out with me?"_

_"Are you serious?"_

_I'll never forget the look of disappointment in his eyes._

_"You don't want to, do you?" He said, looking down, to get his gaze off of me._

_"No, I'd love to." I said, hoping he wasn't mad at me. His head lifted and he was smiling, a little twinkle in his eye._

_"You would?" _

_"I've been hoping you would ever since I stared on Mackenzie Falls."_

_His smile became real._

_"Really?" He said, and I smiled, telling him what I'd wanted to tell him for so long but thought it would just make him big-headed. _

_"Who could resist a date with Chad Dylan Cooper?"_

_Then we kissed. Again. Ahh…_

_And I didn't even care that my cast saw…_

_Good times…_

I smile at my boyfriend, (it's been so long, it doesn't feel right calling him my boyfriend. I feel like I should be calling him my fiancé) before saying, "Ready now? We're gonna be late!"

He looks at his watch, rolling his eyes but smiling, "Its nine thirty."

"And we have an hour drive…"

"Which gets us there an hour early." He says, "Chill, Sonshine. We'll get there."

I nod, giving up on my 'we're gonna be late' routine. He's right – we have ages. I'm overreacting. I just follow him to his car, letting him open the door for me, and I swoon when he calls me his lady again.

* * *

"Hello, and welcome back to Tia." Tia Roberts, the show's host, greets the audience as Chad and I grin for the cameras, his arm around my back. I grin as a song from Chad's album plays happily in the background, all about our early days, when we were hiding our feelings for each other. I'm sure that album has a song for everything we've gone through – our make-ups, our break-ups, who-knows what else… and my album will probably be the same. Typical in-love behaviour.

"I'm here with Hollywood's favourite, longest-running young couple, Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper." I'm glad when she doesn't call us Channy. "America's sweetheart and the actor turned singer who stole her heart."

I laugh, and Chad grins, "It's funny to hear coz it's true." I elbow him, and he winks at me. "You know it, Sonny."

I shrug, "Yeah…"

"He's also extremely talented." Tia points out, smiling. "An actor, now a singer? Sonny, you must be proud."

I grin, "I'm really proud," I say, "I'm like his mother… so proud of my little Chaddy-waddy!" I keep up the Mommy act, squeezing his cheeks, and he plays along.

"Sonny!" He yells, pushing me off, "Not in front of the camera!" He then winks. Tia smiles.

"So, when did you find out that he could really sing?" She asks me, and I shrug.

"The moment I found out he got the part for a musical movie." I say, "I mean, unless he was gonna use lip-synching, it was obvious he had to sing. Although…"

He nudges me, "Gee, thanks honey."

Tia repeats that we are adorable and I grin. Well, we know that. Everyone knows that. I still love hearing it – compliments on how close and cute we are… they just never get old, just like Chad's compliments to me. I do remember when Chad got the part, and I was pleased… until a whole lot of stuff happened…

The whole thing problem revolved around the fact that Chad got that part in Camp Hip Hop 2. I was so proud of him, I think he got bored of the word, I said it so much. It was true – I was. Up until it meant I spent minimum time with him… I remember the feeling like it was yesterday. All he could say was "Sorry" and I worried we were being drove apart. Of course, we weren't – we're here now, aren't we?

"You really are adorable," Tia says, "Someday I'm sure you will make an brilliant married couple!"

I ignore the surprised, yet excited face Chad pulls and decide to crack a joke. Of course, it's my job.

"Yeah," I grin, "And maybe someday we'll have some Mini Coopers!"

I then burst out laughing, but to no prevail (except Chad trying).

"You know… the little car? Ah, never mind…"

The host blinks, not changing her expression. "…Right… anyway, back to the Channy story…"

"I thought it was funny," Chad whispers to me as Tia blabs on about something to do with us, and I laugh.

"Don't try, Cooper." I say, elbowing him softly.

"Too late," He grins, "I tried."

"And failed." I whisper, and he smirks.

"And now onto another bump in the Channy railway," Tia continues, getting our attention, "The speculation of Chad's stunt double taking his place. We need to make sense of this one guys, so please give us a hand."

Chad and I gulp. Of course, that. The thing with Chaz and Chase and God-knows who else. It was a tough, confusing time, but one that we need to touch on. It was a nightmare. Chase, Chaz's twin, stole Chad's job. At first it wasn't so bad, because Chad became a Random and we got back at The Falls with that amazing mickey-taking sketch Mackenzie Stalls. But then, when Chase decided to get back at us…

_"Rumours have been proved true today. We've all been talking about Chad Dylan Cooper's firing from Mackenzie Falls and being replaced by his stunt double, Chaz Milton Looper. By the truth has been revealed by Chaz today…"_

_Of course, it wasn't Chaz, it was Chase. He was about to make our lives hell._

_"I think it's time the truth came out," He said, "The truth is that Chad wasn't fired…he quit."_

_"What?" Chad and I yelled, horrified as we watched the lies spill out._

_"Do you know why?" A reporter asked._

_"I do. It's thanks to his girlfriend, Sonny Munroe. She was too controlling, and she insisted it was either her or Mackenzie Falls. Chad really liked Sonny, so he left, leaving me with no choice but to replace him."_

_I was broken. It got worse as we met the public. They believed that Chad was my puppet – that I was the controlling girlfriend and he would defend anything I said. Of course, that led to drama… CDC style._

_"This…Sonny, this is all your fault!" Chad yelled at me, and I was shocked that Chad would go that far._

_"What?" I said, "How's it my fault?"_

_"If you hadn't put me on So Random, Chase wouldn't have got revenge."_

_"But it was your idea for the sketch!" I said._

_"Which you said yes to!" Chad retorted, "Face it, Sonny. This is all your fault! So why don't you just get out of here?"_

_"Chad!" I gasped, "What's up with you?"_

_"My life is ruined Sonny. All thanks to __you__." He said through clenched teeth, "I __never __want to see you __again__!"_

So Random was then cut for a whole year, and the tension between me and Chad had never been thicker. And soon enough it got even worse. We never saw each other, we were torn apart, so mad at each other… I regret that mistake. A lot. But hey, it's gone now. And I'm pleased it, like all our mistakes, is behind us.

After we (bravely) come out about that little problem, we go into a break realising that there's more to come. I turn to Chad, smiling.

"This is easy!" I grin.

"Told ya!" He says, "This is just a piece of cake – we're gonna be fine for the rest of it."

"Yep," I say, "Just any old interview."

Chad smiles awkwardly, turning away, and I'm sure I hear him say, "Don't be so sure…"

I try to ignore the gnawing feeling in my head on what he just said and why he said it and just continue to talk to Tia about random stuff before the break is over and Chad and I smile for the camera once more.

"And we're back!" Tia smiles, "With my favourite couple, Chan…d Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe."

Haha, she was gonna call us 'Channy'. I think she's forgotten, we don't really care what people call us anymore. We're happy just the way we are.

"So, guys," She says, intrigued, "What happened next for you two?"

That's when I flash back… again.

_I was finally back. It had been a whole year since I walked down the halls of Condor Studios. It all went so fast, and it didn't feel that long. At that point I was ecstatic to see everyone again! I'd barely seen anyone during the whole year that we were shut down for. And during that time, I had forgotten about Chad and what we shared. I just kept reminding myself of what we'd been through in those last few days and decided that our relationship wasn't gonna last anyway. And that's when Chad saw me kissing some other guy._

_Hmm, what happened then? Well, in a nutshell… Chad met my then-boyfriend Blake, he threw a fit that I'd moved on, he realised he was being a jerk and that "I deserved better", I realised maybe Blake was just the rebound from Chad, Blake and I broke up, and I went to get Chad back to realise he was having… issues. That's right – the tachycardia. _

I step out of my daydream to notice Chad and Tia are talking about exactly that.

"It was a shocker." Chad is saying, "I have to admit I was… scared. But it was okay, coz I had Sonny by my side, even when we were broken up. See, that's why I love Sonny – she's always there for the people she loves, even when they make mistakes."

I smile as he takes my hand in his and the crowd 'aw's and cheers.

"And you know what I love about Chad?" I ask as the crowd holds its breath. Even Chad leans forward in his seat – I haven't even told him why I love him. Well, here it goes…

"Because he is who he is." I say, "I love Chad the way he is – nothing can change that. Every mistake he's made, sure, I didn't like it, but nothing he does can make me fall out of love with him."

Chad grins as the audience 'aw' once again.

"And he's always spoiling me." I add, Which, although it makes me feel bad that I can't pay him back, it shows me exactly what he feels about me."

I look down to my charm bracelet (that's what I'm hinting to) and Chad smiles, before winking at Tia, who seems to know something I don't. I shrug off my fear of this though – I'm sure I'm just imagining things.

"Yeah, about that…" Chad begins, "I have, uh, another little thing for you."

I squeal, "Is it another charm?"

He smiles, chuckling, "Nope. Something _much_ better."

He roots about in his pocket, and gets up from the seat, turning to the audience. He flashes something to them, the thing from the pocket, and they gasp and squeal and clap like crazy.

Chad laughs. "Calm down, guys! She hasn't said anything yet!"

The audience fall silent, before Chad turns to face me and I gulp when I see the small velvet box with a shining diamond inside. My heart starts racing like never before and I feel a lump in my throat the size of a football.

"Sonny…" He says softly, "I think it's pretty obvious what I'm gonna say but I love you, so much. You are the most amazing thing that ever happened to me and I thank whoever brought you to me. Our relationship sure had been crazy but I don't think I'd want it any other way and I never want to lose you. And to make sure that never happens I have a little something to ask you…"

At that moment he gets down on his knees, taking one of my hands and holding the box with another.

"Allison Munroe…" He says. He's never used my real name. "…Will you do me the honor of joining us in the Cooper clan?" The crowd laughs, and just in case I still don't get it, he adds, "Will you marry me?"

Tears start to well up in my eyes as I feel a dozen emotions, shock, love, confusion, happiness, all in one second.

The crowd still stay silent and I grin. After a few seconds of stalling I turn to them and say, "What do you guys think?"

An eruption forms in the studio as everyone gets of their seats, clapping, cheering, and I turn back to Chad.

"Well, in that case…"

I then latch myself onto him in the form of a hug and the crowd screams with delight.

"I'll take that as a yes," Chad laughs, before pulling away from the hug and smiling, "May I?"

I nod and he places the ring on my finger, and I start to cry… happiness. I see my cast in the audience for the first time and they grin. Something tells me they knew that Chad was gonna propose today all along, the face Tia pulled earlier, even what Chad said during the break… _"Don't be too sure…_". Everyone knew but me.

About 4 voices start to chant alone "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" before sooner or later the whole room is doing the same. Chad smiles at me.

"Shall we give them what they want?"

I beam, "Bring it on."

It isn't long before we share a sweet, passionate kiss, and the entire crowd screams with happiness. Chad and I pull away from the kiss, smiling, laughing.

"I love you, you know." Chad says over all the screams, the cheers, the applause, and I beam at him.

"I love you too." I say softly.

And that is it – the story of how I, Sonny Munroe, and Chad Dylan Cooper, fell in love. The story of how we began our lives together. Everyday was magical together and we knew that even when we were finally drove apart by death; the rings would still be on our fingers, because we would always love each other…

_No matter what…_

* * *

**That's it! It's over! *blows a part blower* That was it! Didja like it?**

**I just wanna thank EVERYONE who read and reviewed this story, you were all mega awesome! Love you all!**

**I'm also really glad that people DO want me to get that Youtube account. Sadly, it's not up yet, but I'm hoping to get it up soon. I will alert you guys over other stories and my profile when it's done, but if you want me to PM you when it's up just in case, tell me in your review. So you know, my Youtube name will not be iluvchanny13. I'm planning to call myself _Love~Music~Channy_... so yeah, look out for that one :)**

**Alright, another thanks guys for the amazing reviews and such. I'm guessing this is gonna be a tough challenge, but how's about we try and make it to 200 reviews for the last chapter (right now we're at 275 so we need 25... goos luck me :P)**

**So yeah, once again, thanks so much to everyone who read and reviewed this story - you're all amazing! iluvchanny is out, PEACE! **

**xXxXx**


End file.
